¿Quien Quiere Cantar?
by Lolit
Summary: ¡Cap 13! ¿A Dumbledore se le ocurrio una idea, sera buena?
1. ¿La Gran Idea?

**_¿Quién Quiere Cantar?_**

Capítulo 1: ¿La Gran Idea?

 *//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*

El día más tormentoso acechaba en el castillo del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, todos los alumnos se encontraban en el Gran Salón, el director les había dicho en el almuerzo, que en la cena les daría una gran noticia, estaban emocionados, ya querían saber que era esa gran noticia.

Los últimos meses habían sido muy difíciles, El Qué No Debe Ser Nombrado, se había alzado de vuelta, sus Mortífagos lo seguían, todo estaba muy peligroso, hubo muchas muertes de magos y de muggles, no sabían dónde se encontraban, pero el Lord Oscuro si encontraba a sus próximas víctimas. En el mundo mágico, el clima de tensión, de miedo, angustia se distinguía fácilmente.

Y es por eso que, al director del colegio, se le ocurrió una idea, para alegrar un poco a sus alumnos, sabiendo que estaban todos muy preocupados, quería que se distrajeran con algo y él tenía la idea.

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento, y con una seña, sus alumnos se callaron, esperando escuchar esa "Gran Noticia"

- Muy bien alumnos, la noticia es que se realizará un concurso de karaoke, en la noche de Halloween, y les diré que es obligatorio cantar, a partir del 3er Curso, si no serán descontados 50 puntos para su casa por cada alumno que se niegue, así que todos se van preparando la canción que quieren cantar, se anotan, anotan su canción, claro está que si los de 1er y 2do curso, algunos de ellos quieran cantar, pueden hacerlo sin problema alguno y eso es todo, o no, me olvidaba que los temas de la canción tienen que tratar si o si, de Amistad, Amor, Tristeza, si quieren, pero prefiero más los dos primeros y también otra cosa - ya para los chicos lo miraban con cara de muy pocos amigos - tienen que decir a quién le dedican la bella canción y otra cosa también, el tema será elegido por sorteo por nosotros y después se les dirá, ahora si pueden comenzar con el banquete. - y se sentó alegre de la vida.

Dejo a los alumnos sorprendidos, pero los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, algunos emocionados, contentos y ya planeando que iban a cantar, que se iban a poner y otros, enojados, avergonzados, con no muchas ganas de hacer el ridículo cantando enfrente de todo el colegio, como si tuvieran ganas de declarársele a alguien y varios con ganas de asesinar a su director con un maleficio imperdonable y el resto de los alumnos, pertenecientes al 1er y 2do curso, lo que no tenían ni la más mínima intención de cantar sonreían aliviados.

 Veamos haber, algunos comentarios de los alumnos, en la mesa de Hufflepuff...

Unas niñas pertenecientes al sexto curso, charlaban muy desanimadas, ellas eran: Susan Bones y Hanna Abbot, no tenían muchas ganas de cantar, pero lo tendrían que hacer si o si, porque no querían perder puntos para su casa, tenían que hacerlo por amor y orgullo a su casa, lo harían por Hufflepuff.

- Oye Susan... ¿Tenes pensado cual canción vas a cantar? - le dijo Hanna a su amiga, tenía una cara muy desanimada.

- No, aún no lo sé, además tenemos que esperar que nos digan sobre que tiene que tratar el tema que tengo que cantar, espero no sea de amor - suspiro amargamente - no quiero declararme a mi chico especial enfrente de todo el colegio, me moriría de pena.

- ¡Yo tampoco quisiera eso! Con solo imaginarlo me dan ganas de morirme - dijo Hanna - totalmente espero que no me toque sobre amor.

Comentarios en la mesa de Ravenclaw...

Padma Patil, que iba al sexto curso, hablaba con una niña de 4to, estas estaban demasiado emocionadas, derrochaban felicidad, demasiada felicidad.

- Espero me toque el tema del amor - dijo Padma - así puedo declararme, ¡¡Sí sí!! ¡¡Definitivamente quiero sobre el amor, elijo un tema muggle que este súper y, que emoción!!! Ya quiero que me digan que me tocará

- ¡Sí! ¡¡Realmente fue una súper idea la del director, hay!! ¡¡También quiero la de amor!!! - dijo la chica de 7mo.

Pero en cambio, Luna Lovegood, alumna de 5to, no pensaba lo mismo que esas dos chicas, miraba su comida, con la mirada perdida, con no muchos ánimos, no quería, tan solo no quería..., además pronto tendría sus TIMOs, como para estar preocupándose por una estúpida canción...

En la mesa de las serpientes: Slytherin...

Los chicos, fulminaban con la mirada a su director, si las miradas matasen, el profesor ya estuviese muerto desde hace ya varios minutos, tenían su varita en la mano, listos para pronunciar un maleficio imperdonable, u otros maleficios que bien ellos sabían...

En cambio, algunas chicas, como Pansy, estaban súper felices. Pero las otras, las que los chicos llamaban "verdaderas Slytherin's" tenían igual de ganas que los chicos de matar a su director, que no era de su agrado, y con esta idea muchísimo menos.

 En la mesa Gryffindoriana...

 El trío más famoso de Gryffindor se miraron con miradas confusas. Con desagrado. Con desaprobación. No les gustaba para nada la idea y menos a Hermione!

- No quiero cantar enfrente de todo el colegio y menos en frente de los de Slytherin, no quiero! - se quejó muy enojada Hermione.

- Yo tampoco quiero Herm, espero, que por lo menos, me toque el tema de la amistad, sabré a quien dedicárselo - dijo Harry.

- Yo menos quiero, todo sean por los puntos - dijo Ron.

- Si, todo sea por los puntos... - dijeron Harry y Hermione al unísono.

 *¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬

 Y así la idea de cantar en la fiesta de Halloween ya estaba dicha. ¡¡La loca idea del director y con condiciones!! Bien sabía el director si no ponía esa condición que se le ocurrió gracias a Snape, nadie cantaría. Que es lo que quería. Y la idea de los temas, fue idea de la profesora de Adivinación.

Y bien, unos días habían pasado ya del día que el director había dicho su idea.

Y ese día les llegaba por vía lechuza a sus estudiantes sobre que tema tendrían que cantar.

Todos esperaban nerviosos, muy nerviosos por lo que les llegaría a tocar...

En el desayuno varias lechuzas aparecieron por el Gran Comedor, dejando las notas a los alumnos. Más nerviosos que nunca, más nerviosos que cuando les entregarían un examen súper difícil.

Y así poco a poco abrieron las notas para encontrarse con sus respuestas...

Los chicos de las distintas casas tenían el tema en sus manos, que les habrá tocado??

Se escuchaban los ruidos de los papeles abriéndose encontrándose con la respuesta a su pregunta... 

- ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!

Todos los alumnos habían exclamado al unísono ¿¿¿Pero que les abra tocado???

*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*

 Listo =D, una nueva loca idea que se me ocurrió en la casa de una amiga y no había podido seguir porque... lo tenía guardado en la compu de ella!! Ya ahora estoy de vuelta acá, siguiendo y terminando el primer capis!!!

Espero les aya gustado esta super loca idea, jojojojo xDDD

Les aré cantar temas de amor a nuestros protagonistas??

Jajajajaja, no sé, tal vez =D

Nos vemos en el 2do capítulo!!!

No olviden dejar sus reviews ¬¬, besitos!!

Lolit xD


	2. ¡A Elijir Se Ha Dicho!

**_¿Quién Quiere Cantar?_**

Capítulo 1: A Elegir Se Ha Dicho

*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*

- ¡¡Me toco Amor, rayos!!

- ¡¡Amistad!!

- ¡¡¡Siiiiii!!! ¡¡¡Amor!!!

- ¡Tristeza! bueno, algo es algo...

- ¡¡Uff!! Menos mal! Amistad...

- ¡¡¡Noo!!! ¡¡Yo quería el de amor, lástima!!

- ¿¿Tristeza?? ¡¡Preferiría otra cosa!!

Y esos eran algunos de los comentarios de algunos alumnos que tenían en sus manos él dichoso papelito que definiría como los dejaría a ellos en ese baile, la mayoría, en ridículo, eso pensaban y los otros estaban felices de la vida, porque cantarían [[o ladrarían]] y demostrarían su "talento" con la música.

Pero había un pequeño, pero pequeñito problema. La mayoría no conocía grupos muggles, de donde rayos sacarían una canción?? ¡¡Vaya problema, pero Dumbledore, siempre tiene la solución, aunque... la mejor solución sería... que no se le hubiese ocurrido nada desde el principio!! ¡¡Y todos felices y contentos... !!

- Alumnos - dijo Dumbledore levantándose de su asiento.

Todos hicieron silencio, para ver que decía Dumbledore. Los de Slytherin's agarraron sus varitas, por las dudas de que a Dumbledore se le ocurriese otra de sus brillantes ideas.

- Se me ha ocurrido otra brillante idea - dijo radiante en felicidad.

¡Bien, eso ya era peligro! ¡¡Danger!! Los Slytherin's agarraron más fuerte la varita. En cualquier momento le lanzarían un hechizo a Dumbledore. 

- Primero les digo que, serán entregados a los prefectos y a los prefectos del año pasado de cada casa, una planilla de las canciones muggles disponibles, se irán eliminando las que elijan, así no se repiten. Por eso es necesario la ayuda de los ex prefectos del año pasado. - suspiros de alivio, los Slytherin's dejaron de sostener tan enojadamente la varita - La gran idea es... - pausa, los Slytherin's volvieron a agarrar la varita fuertemente, peligro nuevamente - Que... podrán invitar a sus familias a la fiesta de Halloween, estoy seguro que los querrán ver cantar, les fascinará... - oh bien, que bien! hacer el ridículo frente a sus familias - Y también... los profesores... y ex profesores... cantarán. Eso es todo. - Dumbledore se sentó feliz de la vida.

Los profesores se quedaron helados, cantar frente a todos sus alumnos?? Hacer el mayor ridículo de sus vidas??? Eso si era la peor idea de Dumbledore, la peor. Pero el director no se iba a retractar, eso sí que no.

El ex Slytherin, profesor de Pociones, era el que ahora, sostenía la varita violentamente. Si no le había enviado una maldición a Dumbledore, era porque le tenía mucho respeto y confianza. Si no, ya era hombre muerto. 

Los murmullos de los alumnos y las expresiones enojadas de los profesores no se hicieron esperar.

Muchos comentaban sobre escuchar cantar a Snape, era un show que nadie, ningún alumno, quería perderse, aunque estuviera al borde la muerte, ese espectáculo, sería imperdible. Y más si cantaba algo de amor, pero existía la posibilidad, que, por ser profesor, era la canción y el género a elección. Gran ventaja. Aunque se conformaban con que haga el ridículo cantando.

También debatían el tema de que sus familias los viesen. Algunos, la mayoría chicas, estaban fascinadas con la idea, porque sus familias, y las familias de todos, escucharían su gran "talento" con la música.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

- Oye Harry - dijo Hermione - por lo que dijo Dumbledore, los ex profesores eran invitados, eso significa que el profesor Lupin vendrá.

- Tienes razón, el profesor Moody también - dijo Harry.

- Mi familia de seguro viene, tal vez los de la Orden también serán invitados, ¿No? - dijo Ron.

- Tal vez, ahí viene Ginny con las planillas de las canciones, como ex prefectos, Ron, tendremos que ayudarles - dijo Hermione.

- Si, a ver que canción elegiré - dijo Ron, suspirando.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Las elecciones de canciones empezaron, dándoles un gran trabajo a los prefectos y ex prefectos de cada casa. La decisión era difícil. Ya que no conocían muchas de las canciones que ahí estaban. Los hijos de muggles eran de gran ayuda para los hijos de padres magos. Les entonaban mas o menos como eran las canciones y todo eso. Así los demás podrían decidirse cual elegir.

Los prefectos de Slytherin's, Draco: ex prefecto y el nuevo, no estaban demasiados felices. Estaban disgustados al 100%, en cambio, Pansy, estaba feliz de la vida. Y a los Slytherin's eso de estar elijiendo cancioncitas estúpidas y crusys muggles no era lo mejor.

La noche de Halloween se estaba acercando, la "Gran Noche" estaba próxima. Los más disgustados eran varios Slytherin's, era patético hacer el rídiculo frente a todos, especialmente frente a los estúpidos Gryffindor's.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

30 de Octubre había llegado. Faltaba solo un día. Mañana por la mañana llegarían las familias que habían decidido ir a la gran fiesta. 

El día de mañana, las clases estarían suspendidas, para terminar con los últimos detalles de la decoración. Los últimos preparativos. Tenían que terminar de organizar porque orden pasarían a cantar, y demás.

Entonces, tenían solo un día para tomar la decisión de suicidarse, lansarce ellos mismo un maleficio que los dejaría malheridos para tener fuerzas para poder hablar o tan solo... esperar el momento de hacer el peor ridículos de sus vidas.

Algunas, estaban muy emocionadas. Faltaba solo un día para dar el mejor espectáculo de sus vidas. Cantarían ((o ladrarían)) como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Como ángeles ((o como perros))

*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*

Capis 2 hecho xD Se que no tiene nada interesante x ahora, pero creo que en el tercero o en el cuarto comienzan las grandes actuaciones xDDD

Si quieren que cada personaje cante una canción específica, póngala en el bello review que tienen que dejar obligadamente xDD. O sea...

Paso 1: leen el fic

Paso 2: después de haberlo leído tienen que dejar un bello review para subir el ego de la autora.

Paso 3: si quieren que una canción aparezca en el fic, lo escriben en el review.

Paso 4: la canción será puesta, pero eso ya es parte de lo que hace la autora xDD

Muchas gracias x los reviews que dejaron =). Toy muy happy, gracias especialmente por las sugerencias de que cantaran los profes, como verán, la tuve en cuenta.

LADY ORIGIN: me alegra que te parezca divertido mi fic. Harry dudo muchísimo que lo ponga en pareja con alguien, y creo que su tema no será de amor, aún no lo sé. Gracias x leer mi fic y por dejar el bello review =)

SHURA: sep xD Una idea un poco loca pa' un fic. Como verás, petición cumplida! Los profes cantan! A Drakis, creo que le tocará una de amor, de seguro, una de amor pa' el Slytherin! Gracias x el bello review =).

KAT: jajajajajaja, es cómica. Yo menos me los imagino cantando o ladrando mejor dicho. Ya quiero escribir esa parte!! Muchas gracias x el bello review y x leer el fic =)

CAROLINE R: A Harrycito dudo que le ponga de amor. Como ladrará, em, digo cantara?? Pues... creo... que... Harry cantando es muy jugador de Quidditch xDD A Remusito =), si cantará!!! Los profes también!! Gracias x la sugerencia, por leer el fic y por dejar el bello review =)

LA MUCHACHA DE OJOS TRISTES: Los profes cantan!!! Creo que seré una de las que se reirán cuando Snape ladre, o cante xD Va a ser demasiado gracioso. Drakis cantará una canción muggle, creo que es imperdible. Los milagros existen!!! Ronnie y Hermis?? Apun no me decido. Gracias x las sugerencias y tu opinión, y por supuesto el bello review =)

Bueno!!! ¡¡¡Eso es todo!!! Gracias a las 5 x los besos rebién =), me alegraron la existencia y me subieron el ego =D. Nos vemos!!

Lolit xD


	3. ¡A Empezar A Ladrar, perdón, Cantar!

**__**

**_¿Quien Quiere Cantar?_**

Capítulo 3: A Empezar a Ladrar, perdón, Cantar!!

 *//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*

Las familias que habían decidido asistir a la gran invitación, para la imperdible fiesta de Halloween en Hogwarts, ya habían llegado al castillo.

El Gran Salón ya estaba más que súper decorado. Mucho alumnos habían ayudado. Querían tener las mentes despejadas y ocupadas, no querían pensar, en el súper ridículo que harían por la noche. Sería horrible. De seguro iba a haber personas que le iban a recordar el resto del año lo horrible que cantaron, el patético espectáculo que hicieron esa noche. Seria feo, insoportable. Así que, ahora, no solo los Slytherin's agarraban la varita cuando veían a Dumbledore, también, alumnos de otras casas. 

Los adornos estaban ya colgados. Había calabazas iluminadas por todos lados. Mesas individuales inundaban en el lugar. Y Grandes mesas donde estarían la comida y las bebidas. Y en el centro, un súper escenario. Con varios micrófonos en el centro. Por si algunos cantaban de a muchos, ya que, como eran muchos alumnos, le habían permitido, cantar a dúo, a trío o ser un cuarteto, si no, estaríamos hasta Navidad, escuchando sus interpretaciones.

El techo encantado del Salón, estaba esa, ya casi noche, estrellada, con una preciosa y deslumbrante y también única Luna.

¿¿Los alumnos?? ¿¿Donde estaban los grandes protagonistas de esa noche?? De seguro arreglándose. Otros, todavía, tratando de suicidarse. Y algunos, esconderse por ahí.

La noche estaba ya casi cerca. Faltaban... ¡¡30 minutos!! ¡¡¡Solo 30 minutos!!!

Los profesores ya estaban en el Salón con cara de pocos amigos!!! Y lo peor fue que... Dumbledore había tenido otra de sus brillantes ideas en el desayuno...!!!

*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

Estaban desayunando, muy nerviosamente, en el Gran Salón. Casi todos los alumnos estaban ahí. Los que faltaban, tal vez, estaban tratando de morirse axfisciados por su propia almohada. 

Dumbledore se paró de asiento. Inmediatamente los Slytherin's lo miraron furiosamente y agarraron la varita. Con la manos arriba de la mesa, la varita al descubierto. Otra de sus ingeniosas y tan agradables ideas y no respondían. ¡¡Ya era el colmo!!! Porque no se dejaba de pensar en tan brillantes ideas y se dedicaba a algo más productivo??

- Alumnos, profesores. - dijo Dumbledore - Me pareció justo que... como si un alumno se rehusaba a cantar se les descontarían puntos, a los profesores también se les descontaría  los puntos, que eran 50 - mirada súper asesina a la Slytherin de parte de los profesores. Alivio de parte de los alumnos perteneciente a la casa de las serpientes - Esto es todo. - Alivio completo, el peligro había pasado. ¿¿O no?? ¿¿Corría peligro de muerte todavía el director?? 

*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Fin de Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

Poco a poco las familias se fueron acomodando. Los alumnos ya cambiados, hechos una bola de nervios estaban llegando. Los invitados charlaban entre ellos. 

Entre esos invitados estaban varios integrantes de la Orden Del Fénix, que no todos sabían que eran de la Orden, pero yo si sabía que eran de ahí.

Una simpática chica de unos... ¿¿20 años?? De pelo rojo fuego, charlaba con el ex profesor Remus Lupin, esa chica era Tonks.

Harry, Hermione y Ron, hicieron su aparición en el lugar y fueron a hablar con su ex profesor.

¡Ya no faltaba casi nadie! ¡¡¡Entonces, ya era hora de que comenzara la función...!!!

- Silencio por favor - dijo Dumbledore. - Señorita Méndez, haga las presentaciones.

Una bella chica de pelo rubio y demasiado alborotado, de unos ojos grises hermosos, de sexto año y perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin subió al escenario.

- Buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos a Hogwarts - dijo la chica, era la sustituta de Lee Jordan, que estaba entre los invitados de esa noche - Comenzaremos con las interpretaciones de los alumnos. Comenzaremos con los alumnos de 6to curso. - Miradas asesinas de parte de los de 6to de Slytherin, más especialmente, de parte de Malfoy.

Todas las personas, especialmente los padres de los alumnos que pertenecían a 6to, centraron sus miradas en el escenario.

- Hanna Abbot y Susan Bones - dijo la jovencita Tamara

Las chicas de Hufflpuff se subieron muy apenadas al escenario. Tenían muchísima vergüenza. Y más porque se lo tenían que dedicar a alguien y esos alguien estaban ahí abajo.

- ¿Que tema les tocó?

- A... Amor - dijo Abbot.

- También Amor - dijo Bones.

- Muy bien, comiencen cuando quieran. Los músicos ya saben que canción tienen que tocar. No se olviden de decir el nombre de la canción y al final o cuando quieran, para quien es la canción. Suerte - y así la chica se bajó, dejando a las Hufflepuff ahí arriba, micrófonos en mano.

*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*

Woras o.o''. Jajajajaja. xD. Que canción les tocará a ellas o.o??? -o-'' Quieren saber la verdad?? Pos... xDD No se cual cantarán, jajajaja xDDD

Creo que, voy a esperar unos días para subir el 4to capis. Hasta que consiga una canción para las niñas de Hufflepuff n___n'''

Bueno, ustedes ya saben los pasos que tienen que seguir, los repito? -o-''

Paso 1: leen el fic

Paso 2: después de haberlo leído tienen que dejar un bello review para subir el ego de la autora. Es obligatorio xD.

Paso 3: si quieren que una canción aparezca en el fic, lo escriben en el review. Por favor pongan el cantante de la canción, gracias xDD

Paso 4: la canción será puesta, pero eso ya es parte de lo que hace la autora xDD (si es que no le agarra sus grandes ataques de pachorra).

Gracias x los reviews que recibí =D. Si me subieron el ego xD.

Los voy a contestar xD.

Neko Chan: muchas gracias x el bello review =D. Se nota que hizo los deberes -o-', muy bien. Sigan el ejemplo de la iña ¬¬. Jajajaja, voy a tener en cuenta eso de los gemelos. Gracias!!

Lady Origin: gracias!!! Ago lo que puedo, me alegra que te guste! Remus, aún no lo pensé. xD. Tengo tiempo hasta que le toque su turno =D. Siriusito, sep -o-'', voy a seguir lo del 5to libro. Pobechito ToT. Pero tengo una ideota pa' él, asi que ten esperanzas, tal vez, si lo escucharemos cantar n_n''. Voy a tratar de no tardarme tantu. Saluditos y gracias!!

Kat: pues... Snape lo tiene que hacer, si no, perderá puntos pa' su casa. Dudo que eso le agrade si quiere ganar la copa. Gracias x seguir leyendo y x el review!!

Princess of Darkness86: gracias x las sugerencias con las canciones. Ya me las baje a todas!! Me gustaría que me dijeras quien quieres que la cante esas canciones y la tendre en cuenta, si? Gracias!!

Caroline R: Hola iña again =D!! Un gusto verla n_n! La Sugerencia sobre Snape es muy buena, no puedo negarla. Pos, la tendré muchisimo en cuenta, tal vez si aga lo que dices n_n''. Jajajaja, sep, la parte de peligro me causaron gracia!! Jajajajaja, Harrycito?? Creo que una de amistad pa' el niño estaría bien xD. Remusito o.o?? No me gustan los slash xDD y creo que si, unas cuantas nos matarían a ambas, asi que, descartada esa idea. Fijate en mi?? Pos... quien quieres que la cante?? Dime, asi se la pongo =D. No sabía sobre esa canción, me la baje y es hermosa!! Me super encanto!! Asi que no te olvides de dedirme a quien quieres que se la ponga, porque sin dudas esa canción tiene que estar en el fic!!!  Jajajaja, sep, las miradas dicen mucho!! Digale a su hermano que pa' la proxima vez no la moleste, pk usted estaba escribiendo un bello review pa' subirme el ego!! Jajajaja. Nos vemos despues iña, gracias x seguir leyendo el fic y por dejar tan bello review, y sobre todo por las sugerencias que son muy rulz.

Jennyfer S. Lleneri: buenis, tendré en cuenta esa canción =D, tal vez si será para Luna, jajajaja, a Snape?? Puede ser también, pk no le pensé ninguna canción a ninguno de los dos, jajajaja xDD. Jajajajaja, tendré en cuenta la canción pa' Sirius, pero Sirius ta muerto xD, pero yo tengo una sorpresita asi que... canción tomada en cuenta xDD!! Ahorita estoy intendo bajarmela!! Pero no la encuentro T___T, quien la canta?? Me alegra que te aya gustado =D, nos vemos!

Spanish Teenagger: me causo gracia y satisfacción cuando leí tu sugerencia sobre los dúos, porque este capis ya estaba escrito =D y vi eso, y me dio alegría también n_n', asi que, podría decirse, sugerencia aceptada =D. Esas canciones estarían muy bien, me agradan! Pues, con Snape, tomaré en cuenta esa canción cuando le llegue su turno. Y a Harry, me gustó mucho la letra y como no tenía definido su tema aún, definitivamente pondré ese que me recomendaste que me gusto mucho =D. Gracias!! Muchas gracias por las sugerencias, y por leer el fic!! 

Desconocida: Amor de Engaño? Buen tema!! Lo tendré en cuenta, ya estoy pensando a quien ponerselo, jajaja!! Gracias x leer el fic n_n y x el beshote review =D

Nadilius Weasley: hola iña =D. Lástima no lo pudo poner aqui el review T¬T, pero lo wenu es que me lo envio x e-mail n_n y se lo contesté tb por e-mail =D, pero quería ponerlo aca tb XDD. Muchas gracias x haberme mandado las traducciones que le había pedido, no pude contestarle el último e-mail porque no me funcaba bien cuando te quize contestar, perdun ToT, pero le agradezco x aca *-*, gracias iña!!!

Eruanne: oa xD!! Yo muy bem =D y usted?? Pos, aca el capis .. 3?? Ni yo se pk capis voy _-_''. Si es el 3 xD. Pronto el 4 =D. Gracias x leer mi fic n_n, nos vemos!!

¬o¬ Quero leer más reviews xDD!! Quiero mi ego más alto aún =D. Gracias a los/as que escribieron n______n.

Buenotes, nos vemos en el próximo capis. ¡¡¡Adios!!!

Lolit xD

PD 1: No se olviden del besho review ¬¬''

PD 2: Esto tiene más de contestación de reviews que de fic =___='' xDD

PD 3: este capis lo escribí cuando termine de subir el 2, lo tengo desde hace una semana =O y como soy tan mala, recién lo subo ahora, muajajajaja xDD!!

PD 4: El fic lo volví a subir, el texto, o sea, el fic en cuestión... arregle las faltas ortográficas xD lo demás lo deje tal cual. Y lo subí en otro formato... xDD


	4. La Caida

**_¿Quien Quiere Cantar?_**

Capítulo 4: La Caída

Canción: Cada Vez de Daniela Herrero.

Aclaraciones: /-/-/- --- donde estará la letra de la canción xD

Dedicado:  A todos los lectores, mil gracias!! Y a mi hermana Analía Verónica quien fue la que me recomendó este tema para este capis, ya que ella en fanática de D. H. Aunque estoy segura que ni lo vas a leer ¬¬U.

Perdón si tengo errores con la letra de la canicón, es que no me la sé, y la tuve que escuchar y copiar =P

*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*

La música empezó a sonar. Susan y Hannah estaban en el medio del escenario...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hannah:

Cada vez que no te miro

Me olvido de lo que estaba por pensar

Quiero decirte te quiero conmigo

Y lo que digo es de verdad.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Todos la miraban, sorprendidos... no cantaba mal, pero tampoco cantaba tan bien, solo... cantaba. Algunos decían:

- Esa es Abbot??

Estaba vestida con una pollera negra, tipo Punk.

- Se reveló Abbot - decían otros.

Mientras cantaba recuerdos le venían a la mente a Hannah. Esos momentos en que observaba a "su chico".

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Susan:

No es que te mire, no te quiero mirar

Solo quiero ver quien te acompaña.

Miro hacia atrás y no encuentro

Lugar entre tus palabras.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Susan tampoco cantaba tan mal, pero tampoco era la exageración de que cantaba bien.

Dejó la timidez a un lado y cantó con sentimiento. 

- Que les dieron de tomar a las Hufflepuff? - dijo uno, se veían muy bonitas, rebeldes...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hannah:

Quiero decirte al oído sin voz

Lo que digo esta dicho en mis ojos.

No es que te mire, no te quiero mirar

Simplemente prefiero evitarte.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Susan:

Quiero que el sol, no vuelva más acá

Quiero que estés allá

Donde ya no pueda verte más.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Los que parecían ser las familias de ambas jovencitas las miraban emocionados. 

Susan y Hannah se juntaron para cantar el estribillo

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Susan y Hannah

Cada vez que veo

En la forma que me quedo

Te persigo a donde puedo

Ya no puedo seguir más.

Cada vez que veo

En la forma que me quedo

Te persigo a donde puedo

Ya no puedo seguir más.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hannah se fue para una punta y Susan se quedó sola en el escenario, mientras todos la miraban.. sorprendidos??

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Susan:

Cada vez que no te miro

Me olvido lo que estaba por pensar.

Quiero decirte al oído sin voz

Lo que digo está dicho en mis ojos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ahora Susan fue la que fue hasta una punta dejando sola a Hanna en el medio.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hannah:

No es que te mire, no te quiera mirar

Solo quiero ver quien te acompaña.

Quiero que el sol, no valla más allá

Quiero que siempre estés

Donde ya no pueda verte más.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ambas se volvieron a juntar..., pero tropezaron y puf _-_'' al suelo xDD Todos se empezaron a reir. Pero igualmente las chicas siguieron cantando, estaban locas. Como en un tranze. 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Susan y Hannah:

Cada vez que veo

En la forma que me quedo

Te persigo a donde puedo

Ya no puedo seguir más.

Cada vez que veo

En la forma que me quedo

Te persigo a donde puedo

Ya no puedo seguir más. Cada vez que veo

En la forma que me quedo

Te persigo a donde puedo

Ya no puedo seguir más.

Cada vez que veo

En la forma que me quedo

Te persigo a donde puedo

Ya no puedo seguir más.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Todos aplaudieron mientras que sus familias lloraban de la emoción. Ambas se quedaron ahí paradas, sabían que tenían que decir para quien era esa canción.

La jovencita Méndez subió al escenario.

- Para quién es la canción chicas?? - preguntó. Todos hicieron silencio.

- Pa.. ra.. - la timidez había vuelto.

- Terry Boot - dijo la rubia Abbot.

- R...on Weasley - dijo finalmente Susan.

Ambas se sonrojaron y bajaron casi corriendo del escenario perdiendose entre la multitud.

Terry y Ron se habían quedado paralizados sin saber que hacer.

La chica Méndez se paró en el medio del escenario y dijo.

- Bonito actuación chicas, bueno, ahora es el turno de otro alumno de 6to, y es... - silencio repentino de suspenso - Draco Malfoy

El rubio de cabellos platinados que los tenía desordenados y se lo veía muy seguro de si mismo como siempre y muy sexy, como siempre [[N/A: *o*]].

Tamara, que era el nombre de la chica, bajó del escenario [[N/A: Si ¬¬, soy yo, jajaja xD]]

Malfoy agarró el micrófono...

*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*

Sé que me salió asquerosamente horrible! Pero bueno =D.

Drakis cantará *----*. Necesito urgente saber a quien rayos se lo va a dedicar, se los dejo a su elección xDD.

Muchas gracias x los reviews =D.

Ya se saben los pasos, no -o-??

Paso 1: leen el fic

Paso 2: después de haberlo leído tienen que dejar un bello review para subir el ego de la autora. Es obligatorio xD.

Paso 3: si quieren que una canción apareza en el fic, lo escriben en el review. Por favor pongan el cantante de la cancion, gracias xDD

Paso 4: la canción será puesta, pero eso ya es parte de lo que hace la autora xDD (si es que no le agarra sus grandes ataques de pachorra). 

Pido disculpas si no cumplo todos los pedidos _-_.

Han pedido mucho que Ginny le cante a Harry .__., no se que hacer, jajajaja xDD.

Contestando los bellos reviews n__n:

Caroline: jajaja gracias!! =D pos creo que pobrecitos, que sufran solo ahora, muajajaja. Pos... pos.. xDD No se que hacer con Ginny y Harry -o-'' xD Porque yo quería dejarlu sin pareja, y a Ginny la quería tipo con Draco, pero creo que lo pensaré xDD. Sabes o.o'' eso lo de Dumbledore, también me cae mal -o-'' ojala lo maten los Slytherin's xD jajaja, yo también soy Slytherin, chocale! Pos, no puse la que me dijiste pa' las Hufflepuff .o. ya que mi hermana me había recomendado esta de Cada Vez, perdun _-_'' igualmente muchisimas gracias =D. Sha, pa' Sevy, se me esta ocurriendo algo, jajajaja. Y pos.. xD que wenu que su hermano no la ve =D. Esta bem .__., voy a tratar de no ser tan malvada, jajaja. xDD =D Solo lo subí rápido pk mi brother va a formatear la pc y me iba a borrar el capis y como me daba flojera guardarlo en un cd lo subi, jajajaja. xDD.

Azulita: o.o'' el pop no es mi fuerte xD Igualmente se de que canción me estás hablando ya que leí un fic con esa canción, que me encanto!! Y la letra está muy rulz, asi que... de seguro participa en el fic n_n. Aún lo de Ginny con Draco o con Harry no lo decido muy bien aún. xD Gracias x haber leido mi fic y por el besho review n_n.

Kat: acá la primera canción. Pa' mi no me salio tan bien como yo esperaba, pero bueno... Ya se viene lo emocionante!! Gracias x seguir mi fic n__n!!! Nos vemos!

Vicky: Contigo en la distancia?? Anotada. Ya me la bajo y trataré de tenerla en cuenta =D. Muchas gracias n_n

Starshine Crystal: Muchas gracias =D, me alegra que te guste mi fic n_n'' y gracias x lo de buena escritora ago lo que puedo n__n. Oye o.o'' le puedes decir que soy buena escritora a mi profe de literatura ¬¬ que me reprobó, pa' que sepa que cometio un error XDDD. See -p- yo también mataría a Dumbledore si me hicicera algo así. Gracias x las recomendaciones n__n, x las que estan en inglés, necesitaria las traducciones si es posible =D, gracias! 

Anime-Girl40: hola!! Anime Girl que después se llama Neko o.o''. Sirena, bonita canción =D. Anotado, me encanta SK, asi que me daré una vueltecita a leerlo =D. Kumerya: -o- pos, si, ya ta promocionando la shica su fic, pero déjala =P, es weno que todos leamos su fic, a ver si nos perdemos el fic de una futura famosa escritora? Nuu, no nos lo perdonariamos nunca -o-. Gracias x el beshote review =P

Melisa: gracias x el review Melisa! Espero te aya gustado este capis y sigas leyendo y sigas dejando beshos reviews!

Muchas gracias!! xDD.

Yo quería subir dentro de unos días más este capis T___T, pero mi bro quiere formatear mi pc linda y no me quedó otra que subirlo, jajajaja.

Nos vemos!!

No se olviden del besho review ¬¬

Lolit xD

PD: Si n_n Editado =P, lo subí a un formato decente XDD


	5. El Que Se Engaña

¿Quien Quiere Cantar?  
  
Capítulo 5: Amor De Engaño by Draco Malfoy  
  
Alto!! o.o'' jajajaja xD Si quieren ponen esta canción mientas leen, Anor de Engaño de Erre Way.  
  
Conste que fue elegido dos veces la canción, eso creo.  
  
Contra mi voluntad va a ser romántico ToT, pierde el humor ¬¬.  
  
Pido perdón si tengo errores con la letra xD  
  
Dedicado a: Lady Origin y no se quien más me había pedido Amor de Engaño _- _'' xD.  
  
Gracias x recomendarme el tema, por eso, el capis pa' ustedes! Ap, perdun a las demás que habían puesto tema pa' Draco, pero iba justo esta canción. Y fue DIFICIL! decidirme a quien se la iba a dedicar, demasiado...  
  
Mejor... que empieze el capis!  
  
*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//* //*//*  
  
Con su jean negro y su camisa negra, media desabrochada arriba, su pelo rubio mojado y desordenado estaba Draco Malfoy en el medio del escenario.  
  
Abajo estaban todas las chcias del colegio viéndolo con caras de chicas enamoradas, sorprendidas y ya alucinando con el Slytherin, soñando que la canción sería dedicada para ella.  
  
La música empezó a sonar lentamente. Draco acercó el micrófono cerca de su boca y comenzó a cantar...  
  
Pero antes que comenzara se notaba detrás de Draco a cuatro chicas desagradables, que de seguro, harían de coro. Y esas Slytherin's feas, arruinaban el paisaje xD.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Draco:  
  
Estamos tan cerca y estamos tan lejos  
  
compartimos todo y a la vez tan poco  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
La voz de Draco era... ¿Como describirla? Hermosa, bella, melodiosa, dulce, sensual, sexy, todo junto al mismo tiempo. Escuchar esa voz era... una sensación única, relajante y te hacia pensar en tus sueños. Era algo para relajarse. Era especial...  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Draco:  
  
Y no es que me importe sentirte a mi lado  
  
pero es tan difícil esto que ahora siento.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Las chicas lo miraban embobadas. Los chicos enojados, enfurecidos. Como era que Draco Malfoy cantara tan bien?? Y ellos ladraban tan mal...  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Coro, las de Slytherin, Pansy, Millicent y otras de 4to:  
  
Amor de engaño, digo te odio miento te extraño,  
  
amor prohibido, busco perderte y más te amo,  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Listo!! Esas Slytherin's ya habían cortado la atmósfera romántica, relajante y tan hermosa que se había formado! Ladraban, aullaban, apestaban como cantaban!! Eso si era una desgracia...!!! Todos se taparon los oídos porque era un infierno escucharlas...  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Draco:  
  
Amor no ves? Me estas matando,  
  
mi corazón está sangrando,  
  
amor no vez me estás matando,  
  
mi corazón está sangrando.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Si...!!! Lo relajante había vuelto!! Las miradas asesinas de los chicos volvieron. Las estudiantes suspiraban y recordaban. Y algunas decían...  
  
- Pobre Draco, realemnte se sentirá así??  
  
- Pero sus sentimientos son hermosos!!  
  
- Como quisiera ser yo esa chica!!  
  
Pero no todas opinaban lo mismo. Bueno... solo algunas, bueno!! Tres o Cuatros!! Y en esas tres o cuatro estaba esa persona especial para Malfoy.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Draco:  
  
Estamos tan solos, tan apasionados,  
  
nos deseamos tanto y hay tanto rechazo  
  
y no es que no sienta tu piel en mis manos,  
  
ganas de gritarte como yo te amo.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Y asi de la nada aparecieron carteles, páncartas que decían...  
  
Club de Fan's de Draco Malfoy  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
El coro ladrador:  
  
Amor de engaño digo te odio, miento te extraño,  
  
amor prohibido busco perderte y más te amo,  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Draco:  
  
Amor no ves? Me estás matando,  
  
mi corazón está sangrando, amor no ves?  
  
Me estás matando, mi corazón está sangrando.  
  
Pero amor no ves? Me estás matando,  
  
mi corazón me está sangrando.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Draco miró hacia su "público" y vio esos carteles... pero a la persona que esperaba que lo viese asi como las demás estaba apartada, con sus amigas y parecia que no le prestaba atención. Y algo en el pecho... en el corazón... un hueco, apareció. Un hueco de desolución amorosa.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Draco:  
  
Miento te extraño...  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Draco bajó la vista... desilocionado. Todas apaludían. Su familia lo miraba con cierto rechazo, pero no le importaba, el estaba mal porque su chica no lo miraba como él quería.  
  
Y la chica tan bella y simpática, la presentadora subió al escenario. [[N/A: yooo n__n eso es tener poder en el fic, porque me puedo poner como quiero xDDD]]  
  
- Muy bien señor Malfoy, diga a quien se la dedica - dijo la chica amigablemente xD.  
  
- A... A... - balbuceó - Virgina Weasley  
  
*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//* //*//*  
  
Listop xD Fue dificil decidirme a quien rayos le dedicaba la canción Draco. Hize sorteo XDD y salio Ginny ._. xD Y lo justo es justo asi que... salió ella xD Igualmente habían pedido mucho D/G, eso creo .o.'' xD  
  
Los pasos no es necesario que los repita -p-'' xD  
  
Gracias x sus reviews!!! Ya hay 32 *----*!!  
  
Caroline Richardson: oa iña *-*, como ta xD? seee soy mala, muajajajaja. No te preocupes despues sabremos que paso con ellas xD. Jajajaja, no podía dejar de aparecer el humor, no? No se duerma, y no porta, es un gran review el que me dejo n___n, gracias!!  
  
Lady Origin: pos... xD voy a tratar de hacerlo más largo =P, lo tendré en cuenta n__n. Gracias x leerme, seguir el fic y x el besho review! See, salio Ginny xDD Gracias x sugerirme la canción!!  
  
Hanna Evans: seeep a Ginny n__n  
  
Kat: sip, la canción estuvo rulz. Espero te aya gustado este capis.  
  
Azulita: gracias iña n_n, me alegra que le aya gustado.  
  
Kamikaze: sugerencia tenida en cuenta. Sorry x lo de Hermi, le tocó a Ginny.  
  
Mack: jajajajaja, caraluna?? tenida en cuenta XD Necesito sugerencias pa' el profe, asi que, gracias!!  
  
AesculapX: okas o.o me la voy a bajar xD Gracias x la sugerencia =P  
  
Karla Hoshi: es muy bonita ;o; si me dejas se la puedo poner a otro personaje n__n'' gracias!!  
  
La muchacha de los ojos tristes [[que espero no esté tan triste]]: _-_ lindo review xD me gustó =D [[Lectores: echenle la culpa a ella si tardé en subir el fic, porque tenía que contestar su review xDD]] Si no le dices a nadie... tal vez... pueda hacer algo... Jajajaja, ta bien, no protesto, nomás pk hoy toy buena, solo hoy... Seee, sobrevive, porque si no... nos matan a las dos!!! Jajajajajaja, telenovela barata?? Oye iña, me hizo reir mucho con eso, jajajaja xDDD. A mi también me gusta el D/G. Genial idea esa o.o'' como se llama la canción?? Es genial!!! Me gusta!!! Al demonio o.o?? Tenida en cuenta, le inventaré una prima a Drakito -p-''' [[alguna se ofrece xD??]] Seee -o- Ron es todo un ganador, jajajaja xDD. Jajajajaja, seee, a Cho, no la soporto!! Bruja, jajaja!! Pues Harry... pues... tal vez... con alguien... pero si digo... se quita la sorpresa... Pues el viejito no simpático, tendrá que cantar o lo mato xD jajajaja, y las profes, algo saldrá, jajajaja. Seee un premio taria bien, jajajaja. Que se lo gane Sevvy *o*. "El baile de los que sobran" JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Genial idea, le voy a poner a un capítulo así, jajajajaja!!!!!! Ta bien iña... la voy a meter, como se llamará?? Que quiere cantar .o.?? Nomás pk me cae simpática xDD Gracias x el fastidio, emmm, digo... review!!! Jajajaja, tal vez me olvi´de de contestarte algo, es que... la cena me espera, jajajaja!!! Y antes de que nos maten x tardar tanto, =DD.  
  
Pamelita: Gracias iña!!! creo que tendrá unos... más de 10... supongo xD Tengo pensado llegar a los 20, jajajaja!! Tal vez 50 o.o?? Naaa... tantos no, jajajaja!!! Tal vez después tenga continuación en Navidad xDDD.  
  
Listop xDD Asi que... cuadno al fin se termine Quien Quiere Cantar... va a ver otro fic, que continuara este, jajajaja XDDD Pero en Navidad =D.  
  
Besos...  
  
Lolit xDD  
  
Dejen más beshos rewviews =DD  
  
Shapos xD 


	6. La Amiga De Su Amor

Quien Quiere Cantar  
  
Capitulo 6: Fijate en Mi by Hermione Granger  
  
Aclaraciones: /-/-/- --- donde estara la letra de la canción xD  
  
Antes o.o le voy a cambiar los nombres a todos los capis, creo que a todos, no se xD, es que no me gustan, jajajaja, pero cuando tenga mi compu y este en my house. xDD. Dedicada a Caroline, que due la que me recomendo la song ^o^ *//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//* //*//*  
  
- A... A... - balbuceó - Virgina Weasley  
  
- No puede ser...  
  
- Esta hablando en serio?  
  
- Esta hablando de la Weasley?  
  
La familia de Virginia y la familia de Draco estaban super sorpendidas por lo que habia dicho el hijo de este ultimo. Ginny solo lo miro sorpendida, a lo lejos lo miro a los ojos, le dio vuelta la cara y siguio hablando con sus amigas como si nada ubiera pasado. Hermione la miro sorprendida y con cara de reproche, porque esa no era una buena actitud, le habian dedicado una bella cancion, por lo menos tendria que haber agradecido. Draco se bajo del escenario, con la cabeza gacha.  
  
Los hermanos de Ginny estaban furiosos, pero a la vez contentos por la actitud de su hermano, pero a Bill, en parte, le dio pena, pobre Drakito. - Bien... - dijo la presentadora del show arriba del escenario - es el turno de Hermione Granger, se;orita Granger, puede venir?  
  
- Si, voy, voy - dijo Hermione en la otra punta del salon, alla a lo lejos.  
  
Llego corriendo al lugar donde la estaban esperando impacientemente. Abajo Draco estaba hablando con cierta rubia, sobre quien sabe que cosa.  
  
- Suerte - le dijo la chica y se bajo, dejando a la bruja, ahi arriba, con el microfono, lista para cantar.  
  
Una musica empezo a sonar, lentamente...  
  
Hermione, super nerviosa e insegura empezo con su interpretacion...  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Hermione  
  
Cuando te conocí  
  
algo extraño pasó  
  
me guarde tu sonrisa en el corazón  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Su voz era... melodiosa, encantadora, echizaba a cualquiera. Todos los chicos del colegio, le prestaban atencion a su cancion, a sus movientos. Su voz era... encantadora.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Hermione  
  
ya no sobreviví  
  
y en tu encanto caí sin razón  
  
que dulce y cruel  
  
es el amor  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Molly la miraba tiernamente, los padres de la chica no habian podido ir, porque tenian mucho trabajo para ese dia, ademas tenian un poco de miedo. Y por eso, Molly, le sacaba fotos y la grababa con ese aparato muggle que le habia prestado la familia Granger y le habian ense;ado a usarla.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Hermione  
  
Pero pronto aprendí  
  
que no vale soñar  
  
que yo soy para ti una amiga mas  
  
hay algo entre los dos  
  
que provoca este nudo en la voz  
  
que dulce y cruel  
  
es el amor  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Ahora Hermione cantaba mas segura de si misma, buscaba con la vista la mirada llena de animos de sus amigos, que ahi estaban, mirandola tiernamente, llenadola de fuerza.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/-- Hermione  
  
Si tan solo cruzaras  
  
conmigo tu mirada  
  
si tan solo vieras lo que siento por ti  
  
ser tu amiga no me hace tan feliz  
  
ya no puedo callar fijate en mi  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Algunas chicas del colegio, la miraban con miradas llena de odio de envidia, como era posible que la sabelotodo gryffindor, sea perfecto en todo? Eso no podia ser., Especialmente Pansy, era la que le dedicaba la peores de las miradas. Daba mucho miedo.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Hermione  
  
Pero pronto aprendí  
  
que no vale soñar  
  
que yo soy para ti una amiga mas  
  
hay algo entre los dos  
  
que provoca este nudo en la voz  
  
que dulce y cruel  
  
es el amor  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
La cancion era bellisima, la melodia perfecta y su voz, encajaba perfectamente. Ademas , estaba vestida con una falda color rosa claro, con una blusa rosa oscuro y una capa de gala, de color rosa...  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Hermione  
  
Si tan solo cruzaras  
  
conmigo tu mirada  
  
si tan solo vieras lo que siento por ti  
  
ser tu amiga no me hace tan feliz  
  
ya no puedo callar fijate en mi  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Y asi Hermione, repitio dos veces mas ese bello estribillo, la seguain viendo embobadamente, su pelo, le caia en suaves y bellas ondas. Sus ojos resplandecian en un brillo especial. La cancion seso, y se quedo ahi parada, sabia que ahora, tenia que decir, si o si, a quien le dedicaba esa cancion llena de un gran sentimiento, correspondido o no, tendria que decirlo.  
  
- Esta cancion se la dedico a... - pausa incomoda, miradas clavadas en ella. - a... Ron Weasley...  
  
Ron la miro sorprendido, no sabia que decir. Cuando reacciono, Hermione se habia bajado casi corriendo, se tropezo al bajar del escenario y desaparecio en la multitud. Ron salio a buscarla deseperada pero...  
  
- Joven Ron, es su turno - dijo la simpatica chica  
  
- Rayos - susurro Ron y se subio al escenario, sin ganas.  
  
- Deja Ron, yo la busco por ti - le dijo Harry.  
  
- Gracias amigo, pero esto me toca a mi.  
  
Harry no entendio que le quizo decir Ron, y se fue igualmente a buscar a su amiga.  
  
*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//* //*//*  
  
Se que es corto y se que apesta. Me salio asquerosamente horrible, jajajaja, me rio de mi misma xD  
  
Saben por que salio asquerosamente feo?? Porque no tengo mi pc linda T_______T la quiero!!! Esta en un estupido taller .__.  
  
Me quedan solo 10 minutos de tiempo, no me da para contestar los reviews, perdon!! Ya sabia yo que me iban a querer matar porque Draco se lo dedico a Ginny, pero no deseperen que esto va a dar un giro estraordinariamente xDD jajajaja o.o  
  
Gracias a Eli, La muchacha de los ojos tristes y nick largo xDD Recibi tus e-mails, gracias!!  
  
Y a Caroline, que gracias a ella escuche Fijate en Mi, que es hermosa y me super gusto.  
  
Se me acorta el tiempo .__.  
  
42 reviews!!!!!!!! Fantastico!!!!!!!  
  
Gracias!!!!!!!!  
  
Lolit xDD 


	7. Sigue Siendo El Rey

¿Quien Quiere Cantar?  
  
Capitulo 7:  
  
Dedicado: A Todos!!!!  
  
*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//* //*//*  
  
Ron se subio al escenario seguro de si mismo, con mucha confianza.  
  
La musica lenta empezo a sonar...  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Ron:  
  
Dame un poquito de amor  
  
dame un poquito de sol  
  
al menos una ilusion que encienda mi corazon  
  
al menos una ilusion que encienda mi... corazon.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Su voz era tierna, dulce. Todas las chicas le prestaban atencion, especialmente una.  
  
La musica cambio de pronto, de lenta... se fue a una mezcla de merengue y salsa! [[N/A: falta el chocolate -p- xD no me agan caso =o=]]  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Ron:  
  
Dame un poquito de amor  
  
dame un poquito de sol  
  
al menos una ilusion que encienda mi corazon  
  
al menos una ilusion que encienda mi... corazon.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Ron comenco a bailar de un lado para otro. Todas se quedaron sorprendidas!! Pero al momento cazaron la onda y empezaron a bailar eligiendo parejas.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Ron:  
  
Por verte aqui a mi lado  
  
viajaria al mas alla y  
  
detendria el tiempo en tu mirada.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
- Que tierno!!! - dijo una niña de Ravenclaw.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Ron:  
  
Haria lo que sea por tenerte al despertar  
  
y sueño verte en cada madrugada.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
- Ahhh!!! Que lindo!!! - dijo otra niña de Hufflepuff.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Ron:  
  
Dibujare tu nombre junto al mio frente al mar.  
  
No puedo soportar el frio de esta soledad,  
  
mi vida sin tu amor es como un juego sin final.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
- Es divino!! - dijeron una gemelas.  
  
Los chicos lo miraban con recelo. Se estaba levando toda la atencion de todas las niñas del colegio.!!!  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Ron:  
  
Dame un poquito de amor, dame un poquito de sol,  
  
dame un poquito de amor, al menos una ilusion.  
  
Que encienda mi corazon. al menos una ilusion  
  
que encienda mi corazon, que encienda mi corazon.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
- Hey Weasley, dejanos algo!!! - grito un chico de Ravenclaw.  
  
Ron seguia cantando y bailando espectacularmente, no le tenia que envidiar nada a Chayanne o a David Bisbal, o al cantante de esa cancion, Pablo Tamagnini.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Ron  
  
Por verte aqui a mi lado  
  
cruzaria todo el mar,  
  
me muero cada dia si me faltas  
  
mil veces e intentado olvidarme de ti  
  
que dejen de ser tristes mi mañanas.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
De la nada aparecieron carteles que decian...  
  
"Club de Fan's de Roncito Weasley" Que lo tenian unas niñas de 3er año.  
  
"Ronnie te amamos" Unas niñas de 4to año  
  
"Te vamos a matar a Weasley" Todos los chicos de Slytherin.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Ron  
  
Dibujare tu nombre junto al mio frente al mar  
  
No puedo soportar el frio de esta soledad,  
  
mi vida sin tu amor es como un juego sin final.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Las niñas de 3er y 4to curso al ver la pancarte de los de Slytherin se le fueron encima. Que salieron todos corriendo, olvidandose que eran Slytherin's, que eran mas grandes y que tenian sus varitas en manos.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Ron:  
  
Dame un poquito de amor, dame un poquito de sol,  
  
dame un poquito de amor, al menos una ilusion.  
  
Que encineda mi corazon. al menos una ilusion  
  
que encienda mi corazon, que encienda mi corazon.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
- Espero que sea yo!!! - dijo una chica de 7mo  
  
- No!!! voy a ser yo... - dijo una de 6to.  
  
- Nada que ver, soy yo!!! - dijo una de 5to.  
  
Y comenzaron a pegarme y agarrase de los pelos.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Ron:  
  
Dame un poquito de amor, dame un poquito de sol,  
  
al menos una ilusion de encienda mi corazon,  
  
al menos una ilusion que encienda mi corazon, que encienda mi corazon.  
  
Dame un poquito, dame un poquito, dame de tu amor,  
  
dame un poquito dame un poquito.  
  
Dame un poquitito, dame un poquito de amor.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Todavia estaban intentando separar a las muchachas.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Ron:  
  
Dicen que soy el rey pero no puedo estar bien.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
- Weasley es nuestro Rey!!!! - gritaron todas al unisono!!!  
  
Y mas pancartas aparecieron...  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
Ron:  
  
Dame un poquitito, dame un poquito de amor.  
  
Dame un poquito de tu amor.  
  
Dame un poquito de amor, dame un poquito de sol,  
  
al menos una ilusion de encienda mi corazon,  
  
al menos una ilusion que encienda mi corazon, que encianda mi corazon.  
  
Dame un poquito de amor, dame un poquioto, dame un poquito, de tu amor.  
  
/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--  
  
- Que soy yo!!!! - seguian discutiendo las niñas.  
  
Mientras Hermi observaba a lo lejos...  
  
La señorita super simpatica de Tamara subio al escenario.  
  
- Joven diganos a quien se la dedica...  
  
- A... Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione miro sorprendia y corrio hacia su Ronnie, seguida por las miradas de odio de todas.  
  
Subio al escenario y lo beso.  
  
- No es justo!!!! - chillaron.  
  
- Muy tierno, bueno... el turno de Chang. - dijo molesta.  
  
Cho subio al escenario, mientras la nueva parekita se bajaba.  
  
*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//* //*//*  
  
Tengo mi pc!!!! Soy feliz!!!!!  
  
No puedo contestar los reviews, pk me sacan, nos vemos!!!!  
  
Igual gracias!!  
  
50!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lolit xDD 


	8. La Melodramática

**_¿Quién Quiere Cantar?_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Capítulo 8: La melodramática.

Cho Chang estaba vestida de... negro? Si, de negro. Una falda negra, zapatos negros, blusa negra. Todo negro... quería aparentar algo?? ¡Era una fiesta! No un velorio...

La música lenta sonaba dulcemente, se acomodó en el medio, con el micrófono cerca de sus labios, mirando al frente, sin nervios, sin nada. Aparentando mostrar dolor.

- Esta canción es para mi siempre amado Cedric.

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Chang:

Sol, se fue, me ha dejado una herida.

Sol, no sé, que puedo hacer tu para olvidar.

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Las chicas se le quedaron viendo con una mueca de... sorpresa? Incredulidad. Que estaba pasando??

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Chang:

Prefiero morir, antes de verte marchar

No puedo respirar si no está tu aroma

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

La misma expresión seguía en las chicas. Las adorables criaturas de Hufflepuff reaccionaron primero...

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Chang:

Intento vivir aunque tu ya no estás.

A quien quiero engañar si ahora me siento sola

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

- Huy pobrecita de Chang, me da tanta lástima – ironizó la primera Hufflepuff

- Por mi que ya no viva, asi descanza en paz – le siguió el juego otra Hufflepuff

- Muy sola, verdad?? Por eso al final del año pasado salías con otro?? O fue nuestra ilusión?? – y otra más, parece que el juego a lo Malfoy se le estaba pegando a medio Hogwarts.

Esas eran las adorables Hufflpuff???

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Chang:

Y como pretenden que me olvide de ti??

Si en cada momento te veo sonreír...

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

- Si claro, nosotras sufrimos por nuestro amigo, tu nunca Chang... – dijo molesta una Ravenclaw.

- Por supuesto, ella nunca... como la odio!! – contestó otra Ravenclaw en el otro extremo del Gran Salón.

Parece que todas estaban contra Chang.

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Chang:

Me asfixia el silencio, me matan las ganas

De sentir tu cuerpo, muy cerca de mi...

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Listo. Era el colmo. Lo que faltaba para aumentar la rabia de las chicas.

Mientras que los chicos... solo la miraban confundidos. ¿De enserio extrañaba tanto a Cedric? Si ella tenía novio el año pasado. ¿O solo era teatro?

Pero el que se sintió usado fue su novio del curso anterior, Michael Corner. Supuestamente ella lo amaba, ¿O no?

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Chang:

Y como pretenden que me olvide de ti?

Si en cada momento te veo sonreír...

Me matan las ganas, de sentir tu cuerpo...

Muy cerca de mí.

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

- Superó mis límites, me cansó!! – exclamó la mejor amiga de Cedric, que había estado callada observando el "espectáculo"

Hizo aparecer con un movimiento de varitas y unas cuantas palabras, bollos de papeles, unos cuantos. Que rápidamente muchos comprendieron el juego y agarraron, varios cada uno. Dejando a un gran grupo con bollos de papeles, en sus manos, listos para tirar.

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Chang:

Sol, que hacer? ((primer bollo de papel volando hacia la pierna derecha de Chang))

Si está desierta mi vida... ((segundo bollo de papel hacia la pierna izquierda de Chang))

Sol, no sé... que diablos ago para olvidar ((tercer bollo de papel rozándole su cara))

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

El gran Comedor se había transformado en un gran lugar con muchos bollos de papeles en las manos de cada alumno.

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Chang: ((que ya estaba rodeada de muchos bollos de papeles))

Prefiero morir antes de verte marchar...

No puedo respirar si no está su aroma

Intento vivir, aunque tu ya no estás ((una lágrima salió de sus ojos rodando por sus mejillas mientras dos bollos de papeles le pegaban en su rostro))

A quien quiero engañar si ahora me siento... ((no terminó ya que se largó a llorar, en un llanto desconsolado y muy dramático, que ni ella misma se lo creía))

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Terminaron de arrojarle muchos más bollos. Mientras Chang seguía aparentar llorando. Con voz quebrada dijo:

- No puedo seguir... – y sin más salió corriendo, haciéndoles un gran favor a todas las personas de Gran Salón.

La señorita Méndez, se subió rápidamente para anunciar quienes eran los siguientes en cantar...

- Bueno, ahora siguen... una alumna de 6to y una de 5to – pausa misteriosa – Pansy Parkinson y Ginny Weasley.

Todos se quedaron muy serios. Mientras la señorita Méndez desaparecía los bollos del escenario.

Ambas chicas, una de Slytherin y otra de Gryffindor, se subieron para cantar, muy decididas...

Woras o.oUU xDD =P Salió muy de improvisto este capítulo, son las 10.59 de la mañana, del martes 2 de Diciembre del 2003 XDD jajajajaja. Vengo de la escuela, me llevé dos materias T__T, vengo de matemáticas XD y dentro de un rato me voy por física, tengo que ir a almorzar, un poco temprano, pero bueno.

Y se me ocurrió seguirle, los hize esperar un poco, creo XD, dejenme ver... 15 de Noviembre XD jajajaja, si... unos 15 dias n__n soy mala XD

Bueno, no tengo tiempo para contestar sus review =D, muchas gracias x ellos!!! Un orgullo enorme para mi ;o;, y espero sigan dejando muchos, me levantan los ánimos, así me decido a actualizar prontito =D.

Muchos besitos XD se me cuidan n__n...

Lolit XD 

PD: se nota que no me simpatiza Chang XD??

PD 2: dejen sus votos a los que ya cantaron, pónganles puntuación, si?? Así, el que tiene más puntos gana =P


	9. Las No Mentirosas

**_¿Quién Quiere Cantar?_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

_Capítulo 9: "Las No Mentirosas"_

_Dedicado a: todos, T_T ¡Los quiero! Especialmente a Eli, te quiero Eli T___T ¡¡Y muchísmo!! ¡¡Va para ti por recomendarme esta canción!! ¡Y por nuestra amistad! ¡También va por la amistad que tengo con Krystal, que me aguanta a mi y a mis locuras! ¡Te quiero Krys [[Lady Origin, la 1° en dejarme un review!]]!_

_Disculpas: mis disculpas son, si no sale humorístico, ya que no me encuentro en un muy buen momento emocional. Gracias._

*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*

Tanto Weasley como Parkinson ya estaban arriba del escenario, en el medio. Esperando. La música hizo su aparición e inundo todo el gran salón. Los murmullos habían cesado, aunque todavía se seguían preguntando el por qué de ese peculiar dúo. Era muy extraño. La joven Méndez se bajó del escenario, dejando que las luces las enfocaran a las dos chicas.

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

_Ginny:_

_Te mentiría si te digo que no puedo  
  
_

_que si me dejas no voy a sobrevivir  
  
_

_te mentiría pues de amor nadie se muere  
  
_

_que el dolor pasa y se acurruca dento de mí._

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Un ritmo lindo. Distinto. Especial. La pequeña, ahora no tan pequeña, Weasley, brillaba. Su voz era cálida. Decidida. 

¿Los chicos? Se la quedaron vieron. Embobados. 

¿Y las chicas? Se la iban a comer cruda cuando bajaban. Y ni decir las chicas con novios, que arrastraban a estos pobres últimos para que no la vieran. Pobres.

¿Su familia? Solo la observaban. Su pequeñita. Su niña. Su Ginny.

¿Su hermano? Quién sabe donde se había metido Ron, claro está que Hermione tampoco estaba...

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Pansy:

_Te extrañaría por las tardes si me acuerdo  
  
_

pues no es muy bueno la cabeza atormentar  
  


_es mas bonito emocionarme si te veo  
  
_

_en una foto pues de frente sería fatal._

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

¿Que había pasado? Ya para ese entonces, a cada chica la rodeaba una aura maligna. Su voz ya no era desagradable. Al contrario. Era encantadora. Dulce, tierna y reconfortable. 

- Trampa!! - gritó una Ravenclaw.

- ¡Eso no es justo! - la siguió una Hufflepuff

Y ni hablar de las Gryffindor... que estaban que las llevaba el diablo.

¿Y qué si Parkinson había recurrido a una poción o un echizo? En ningún lado decía que estaba prohibido.

Ingenuas.

Y los alumnos, la observaban, con una cara confusa, y aún más embobados. Pansy era linda, además que había cambiado, ya no se le pegaba a Malfoy. Era bastante inteligente. No se habían dado cuenta antes.

Ingenuos.

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Ginny:

_Te mentiría si te digo que no puedo  
  
_

que si me dejas no voy a sobrevivir  
  


_te mentiría si te digo que yo vuelvo  
  
_

_a ser de nuevo alguna vez parte de ti._

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

- ¡Así se habla Weasley! - gritaban algunas.

Aunque cierto grupo de chicas, de distintas casas, la miraban enojadas. Vale aclarar el por qué. Estaban enfurecidas, ya que la "pequeña" Weasley, había ignorado a Draco Malfoy. A algunas les gustaba, a otros solo lo admiraban y el resto le tenía cariño. Claro está, que en el mismo grupo había algunas que no les simpatizaban el rubio y no decían nada. Peculiar grupo...

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

_Pansy y Ginny:_

aya yayayaya yayayayaya ayayaya yayaya  
  


_aya yayayaya yayayayaya ayayaya yayaya_

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

El grupito peculiar y bastante grande, las seguían mirando raro. ¿Quienes eran? Eran, la mayoría chicas. ¿Esperaban su turno? ¿Cantarían todas juntas? ¿Eso importa ahora? Creo que no.

Mientras el ritmo aumentaba y las chicas arriba del escenario bailaban, los chicos babeaban, los profesores miraban y las chicas estaban preparando la sal y la pimienta para comérselas, el o los siguientes en cantar se estaban preparando. ¿Quién o quienes serían?

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

_Pansy:_

_te mentiría si te digo que en las noches  
  
_

_ando escribiendo tus memorias en canción  
  
_

_te mentira pues mande de vacaciones  
  
_

_a tu mirada, a tus abrazos y a tu olor_

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

- ¡Así se habla Parkinson! - dijo una de las chicas, si, si, del grupito ese. Y las demás, por supuesto, las siguieron. Claro está, que lo hacían, únicamente, porque pensaban que dejaría en paz a Draco. No por otra cosa.

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

_Ginny:_

_te mentiría si te digo que me muero  
  
_

_que ando escuchando una canción de esas de ayer  
  
_

_no te equivoques el amor no me da miedo  
  
_

_no te preocupes, lo que me hiciste, no me va a doler_

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Los Weasley solo la miraban. ¿Le iba a dedicar esa canción a quienes ellos imaginaban? ¿Los gemelos estaban confirmando sus sospechas? ¿Las chcias se alegrarían o llorarían? ¿Que iba a pasar?

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

_Pansy y Ginny:_

_aya yayayaya yayayayaya ayayaya yayaya  
  
_

_aya yayayaya yayayayaya ayayaya yayaya_

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

¿Por qué la gente es tan ingenua? ¿Por qué no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba? Necesitan unos muy buenos lentes. ¿Que nadie había notado las miradas de las dos "cantantes" hacía ciertos chicos? ¿Y que después intercambiaban? ¿Nadie era observador? ¿O estaban mirando al grupito peculiar? 

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

_Pansy:_

_te mentiría si te digo que me emociono si te veo  
  
_

_no te preocupes te lo dije porque yo  
  
_

_¡No!  
  
_

_no quiero verte de nuevo_

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Mientras la conductora del evento se les unía al grupo peculiar, si, era complot. Pansy seguía con su bella (y tramposa) entonación. Había que perdonarla, se veía bien, le había echado ganas, pasaba. Además, era Slytherin. Puntos extra.

Claro está, que sus familiares, que habían llegado hace unos instantes, estaban que rebosaban de orgullo, si ese orgullo Slytherin. Su pequeña cantaba hermoso ((claro está que no habían podido ver, lamentablemente, su horrible actuación siendo coro de Draco Malfoy, aunque para Pansy, fue una bendición)).

Ingenuos. 

Si ellos también eran ingenuos, si sabían lo que pasaría instantes después... a nadie le gustaría estar en el pellejo de Parkinson... y menos de Weasley! Pobres chicas. Lo que tienen que pagar por amar.

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

_Ginny y Pansy:_

_aya yayayaya yayayayaya ayayaya yayaya  
  
_

_aya yayayaya_

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Mientras las adorables chicas se preparaban para algo. Pansy y Ginny se miraron cómplices. Los músicos sonrieron. Cómplices. ¿Todo el mundo era cómplice, aparte de ser ingenuos? No, ingenuos si.

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

_Ginny:_

_para que voy a mentirte, si ni siquiera ya siento  
  
_

_lo que al principio me causabas se borro  
  
_

_¡Se fue!  
  
_

_dentro de mi pensamiento_

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Mientras un chico platinado, iba de Pansy a Ginny, y un pelinegro hacia exactamente lo mismo, todos murmuraban. Aparte de ingenuos, chusmas.

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

_Pansy:_

_vamonos!  
  
_

_Ginny:_

_aya yayayaya yayayayaya ayayaya yayaya  
aya yayayaya yayayayaya ayayaya yayaya _

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

La música terminó de sonar, y las chicas se quedaron en pose de modelos publicitarias. Después de todo el teatro, baberío, tirones de orejas de parte de sus novias, aplausos y demás. 

Tanto Ginny, como Pansy, bajaron del escenario de un salto, sosteniendo los micrófonos. Se dirigieron hacia Potter y Malfoy.

- Este tema te lo dedicó a ti Potter - dijo la pelirroja.

- Y para ti Malfoy - dijo Pansy.

Se intercambiaron de lugar y...

Tanto Ginny, como Pansy, le plantaron un beso a, la primera a Malfoy y la segunda a Potter. 

Todos quedaron en shock. Absolutamente todos. ¿Que estaba pasando? Solo habían pensado, que cuando personas tan opuestas como ellos se besaran, corrección, cuando dos chicas besaran a esos dos chicos opuestos a ellas, era cuando todos los Slytherin's bailarían la macarena en la mesa de Hufflepuff [[N/A: eso es tuyo Eli xP, derechos reservados de "La muchacha de ojos tristes"]]

Los Weasley's no sabían que hacer, ¿Reír, llorar? ¿Que nadie reaccionaba? Exepto el grupito ese...

Empezaron a aplaudir fierte, a silbar, a ovacionar. Y demás cosas.

¿Los Parkinson? Estaban buscando algo filoso para cortarse las venas...

¿Las dos chicas? Se separaron de los chicos y se perdieron en la multitud. Quedando, ambos, anonadados, sin respuesta. Ingenuos. ¡Si! Ellos también eran ingenuos.

La nueva conductora del evento, ya que la jovencita Méndez se había unido donde pertenecía, con el grupo extraño, hizo su presencia en el escenario.

Una muchacha de cabellos plateados, los ojos del mismo color, con túnica violeta y ropa negra se subió. 

- Bueno, mi nombre es Krystal, y seguiré desde ahora. El siguiente turno es de... Harry Potter, si es que sale de su mundo de hadas - acotó sarcásticamente, a pesar de ser una adorable Gryffindor.

Potter salió de su mundo y fue inmediatamente al escenario. Desde ahí arriba buscaba algo...

Respiró profundo...

Mientras la música inundaba el lugar....

*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*

Antes que me olvide, esta canción se llama Te Mentiría de Gianmarco.

¡Hola! ¿Como están? Yo... no muy bien, pero bueno, trato de estarlo. Mil gracias por los 78 reviews que llevo, me hacen muy feliz en este momento tan duro, gracias!

Eli, Krystal, Pamelita, Tania, las quiero a las 4 chicas, gracias por sus conversaciones de MSN. 

¡Y gracias a todas, si, ustedes, grupo extraño y peculiar, siéntanse identificadas, ya las quiero ver a todas cantando!

Recuerdo un review preguntándome cual era la canción que cantaba Draco, y es: Amor de Engaño de Erre Way.

No puedo contestar los reviews ahora, un mosquito me está picando, mientras el conejo de la inspiración me muerde, ¿No Eli?

Nos vemos en el capítulo 10.

Besos, dejen sus reviews n_n

Lolit xD

PD: ahora si lo subí en un formato mejor, ¡besos! Y por cierto, próximamente el 10, ya lo he comenzado a escribir. Y corregí la mayoría de los errores, es que cuando lo escribí no tenía el Word, ahora si y estoy feliz de la vida xP  
  



	10. La Ensalada Viviente

**__**

**_¿Quién Quiere Cantar?_**

**__**

Capítulo 10: La Ensalada Viviente.

Aclaraciones: Como la letra es en Inglés, entre paréntesis está la traducción.

Dedicado a: Krys, como lo prometí, acá está tu canción, aunque estés enojada por lo que le pase a tu primo Harry. Yo te quiero u_u.

Nombre de la Canción: My December (Mi Diciembre), de Linkin Park. 

**¡¡ALTO!!** Si sos fan de H. Potter, te aconsejo, por mi bienestar, no leer este capítulo, como no influye mucho en la historia, ya que en cada capítulo es una interpretación independiente, no hay problema si no lo lees y después lees el siguiente, es mi recomendación para sus fans, gracias.

Harry Potter, el famoso "niño que vivió", el cual había salvado al mundo mágico varias veces, aún siendo un pequeño bebé que ni siquiera había aprendido a hablar ni a caminar, del mismísimo Lord Oscuro, estaba subiendo al escenario ubicado en el Gran Salón, en el colegio al cual asistía: Hogwarts.

Cuando ya estaba ahí, Colin Creevey subió rápidamente. Él le iba a hacer los coros a Harry.

La música comenzó a sonar, mientras las niñas del grupito peculiar entraban ciertos cajones al Gran Salón... eso ya daba mala espina...

Krystal se bajó del escenario, dejando al joven Potter y a su "corista" para que canten la bella canción que iba a continuación...

Harry:

This is my December (Este es mi Diciembre) This is my time of the year 

_(Esta es mi época del año)_

_This is my December_

_(Este es mi Diciembre)_

_This is all so clear_

_(Esto está todo tan claro)_

Perfecto. ¿Qué hacían? ¿Lloraban o reían? Su voz era... tan... ¿Cómo decirlo? Era inexplicable. No se podía definir exactamente. Solo se podía decir, que no era muy adecuada para andar usándola en una canción. Era muy... bueno... no muy afinada. 

El grupo peculiar, bueno, solo algunas, porque ahí estaban la fans de Potter, que a pesar de todo, y a pesar de tener una gotita imaginaria en su cabeza, andaban con sus pancartas de: _"Te amamos Potter". _Bueno, esas algunas, murmuraban, en un grupito todas juntas, teniendo al lado esos extraños cajones cerca.

Se olía el peligro...

Harry:

_This is my December._

_(Este es mi Diciembre)_

_This is my snow covered home.  
__(Este es mi hogar cubierto de nieve)_

_This is my December.  
__(Este es mi Diciembre)_

_This is me alone._

_(Este soy yo solo)_  
  


Mientras que la familia Weasley veía al joven Potter con orgullo, aunque no se podía negar que también tneóan una gotita imaginaria en su cabeza. 

Los Slytherin's estaban gozando ese momento. Por una vez en su vida, a Potter no le salía algo bien y encima, enfrente de todo el colegio, que estaba repleto.

La familia Parkinson lo miraban con odio. Aún recordaban lo que había hecho su pequeña Pansy. Igualmente ahora estaban comiendo galletas de muñequitos que le habían alcanzado amablemente una de las niñas del grupito peculiar, para calmar su furia. No podían negarlo. Estaban ricas.

Y las chicas, se miraban sospechosamente, ¿Qué le harían al pobre joven Potter?

_Harry:_

_And I..._

_(Y yo…)  
  
_

_Colin:_

_Just wish that I didn't feel. Like there was something I missed._

_(Deseo lo que no sentí. Como algo que perdí)  
  
_

_Harry:_

_And I...  
__(Y yo…)_

_Colin:_

_Take back all the things I said, To make you feel like that._

_(Me arrepiento de todas las cosas que te dije, para hacerte sentir así)  
  
_

_Harry:_

_And I...  
__(Y yo…)_

_Colin:_

_Just wish that I didn't feel. Like there was something I missed.  
__(Deseo lo que no sentí. Como algo que perdí)_

_Harry:_

_And I...  
__(Y yo…)_

_Colin:_

_Take back all the things that I said to you.  
__(Me arrepiento de todas las cosas que te dije)_

Y la voz de Colin no ayudaba para nada... Si al menos cantara mejor, el espectáculo podría ser llevadero, pero no. Era para empeorar las cosas. Pobres oídos... hasta el sordo podría estar retorciéndose en dolor, bueno... creo que eso ya fue exagerar. Pero que escucharlos cantar no era agradable, eso si era cierto.

Mientras las risas se aguantaban, las pancartas de sus admiradoras aparecían y las sospechosas chicas empezaban a sacar el contenido de los cajones, a pesar de todo, todo transcurría normalmente, bueno, si podría llamarse lo que pasa ahí adentro normal...

La pregunta sería ¿Cuánto más aguantarían? Y también... ¿Qué había en esos sospechosos cajones? 

Creo que solo aguantaban por tratarse de Harry Potter, el famoso Potter, porque si hubiese sido otro, esto ya hubiese terminado, aunque las niñas extrañas se encargarían de eso ¿No?

Harry:

_And I'd give it all away_

_(Y lo dejo todo)_

_Just to have somewhere to go to._

_(Para tener algún lugar al que ir)_

_Give it all away_

_(Lo dejo todo)_

To have someone to come home to 

_(Para tener alguien para volver a casa)_

¿Cuánto más había que soportar esto? ¿Ya no había sido demasiada tortura? 

Una chica de un largo cabello rubio, llegó corriendo con una bolsa hacia el grupo de extrañas. Le decían _Azulita_, le entregó algo a cada una de ellas.

Harry seguía cantando, bueno, había que valorar que por lo menos le había echado ganas y lo hacía con sentimiento, demostraba su valor Gryffindor. Unos puntos extra para el chico, por lo menos se esforzó, pero bueno, ¡Lástima!

Todos miraban a Harry, y a las chicas raras. ¡Un momento! Había algunas que no habían visto nunca, especialmente a la conductora del evento y a otras chicas más que estaban a su alrededor. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Importaba ahora? Bueno, no llamarían tanto la atención si no tuvieran esos cajones y esas orejeras...

Harry:

_This is my December_

_(Este es mi Diciembre)_

_These are my snow covered dreams_

_(Estos son mis sueños cubiertos de nieve)_

_This is me pretending_

_(Este soy yo fingiendo)_

_This is all I need_

_(Esto es todo lo que necesito)_

Los del Gran Salón ya se estaban impacientando. Reconocerían que se copiaron en el examen de Transformaciones, que fueron ellos quienes le pusieron pegamento en la silla de Snape y quienes cambiaron el alimento de la Señora Norris, y que hechizaron objetos para que persiguieran a Filch, pero no se merecían semejante tortura. ¡Ya habían aprendido la lección! Pero por favor ¡Basta!

Harry:

_And I_

_(Y yo)_

Colin:

_Just wish that I didn't feel. Like there was something I missed._

_(Deseo lo que no sentí. Como algo que perdí)  
  
_

_Harry:_

_And I...  
__(Y yo…)_

_Colin:_

_Take back all the things I said, To make you feel like that._

_(Me arrepiento de todas las cosas que te dije, para hacerte sentir así)  
  
_

_Harry:_

_And I...  
__(Y yo…)_

_Colin:_

_Just wish that I didn't feel. Like there was something I missed.  
__(Deseo lo que no sentí. Como algo que perdí)_

_Harry:_

_And I...  
__(Y yo…)_

_Colin:_

_Take back all the things that I said to you.  
__(Me arrepiento de todas las cosas que te dije)_

- ¡Hey Potter! Cantando... eres muy buen jugador de Quidditch – dijo una de las chicas, exactamente _Eli_.

Las demás estallaron en carcajadas. Festejando la burla de la chica. Mientras iban sacando el contenido de uno de los cajones... Discutiendo quien jugaría "Tira al Blanco" primero. Lo solucionaron jugando piedra papel y tijera, ganando Eli, pero Tam empezó a discutirle argumentando que su puntería no era muy buena y diciendo que ella era la líder, que no le quedó más opción que hacer circulitos en el suelo enojada. 

¿Eso era Tomate?

Harry:

_And I'd give ir all away_ (El Primer tomate lanzado por Tam llegó a destino aterrizando en la cabeza de Potter, tiñéndole todo el pelo azabache en un color rojo, podría ser el hermano de Weasley tranquilamente, mientras se escuchaban unos "Hurras" y unos "Bien echo Capitan")

_(Y lo dejo todo)_

_Just to have somew… _(El Segundo tomatazo llegó directamente en la cara de Potter, comenzando a chorrerle tomato por los lentes y en todo el rostro evitando que terminara de decir "somewhere", tirado por Eli, sonriendo por su puntería, demostrando el porque era la mejor soldada)

_(Para tener algun lugar al que ir)_

Potter se limpió la cara, continuaría cantando, ningunas niñas Slytherin y de otras casas interrumpirían su "gran" actuación. Pobre ing..., si, esa palabra de siete letras que termina con o.

_Give it all away_ (tratando de esquivar la lluvia de tomates que comenzaba a caerle encima)

_(To have someone to come home to) _(Igualmente, ya estaba todo cubierto de rojo y oliendo a tomate, las chcias sonrieron gustosas y no lo bombardearon más, bueno... por lo menos no con tomates)

La "Capitana", que es la señorita Tamara Méndez, sonreía por el buen trabajo de todas y especialmente por su soldada Eli. Dejaron los tomates de lado. Sacando ahora... ¿Huevos?. La "capitana" se giró hacia las chcias y les murmuró muy bajo "No se olviden de Creevey", se dio vuelta y sonrió maléficamente, mala espina para el joven Potter que retrocedió un paso. Las chcias del club de fans de Potter las miraron enfadadas pero cambiaron de opinió cuando las amenzaron con un gesto en practicar tiro al blanco con ellas.

Harry:

_This is my December_ (Un huevo le golpeó en la mano…)

_(Este es mi Diciembre)_

This is my time of the year (Otro huevo aterrizó en su pie izquierdo, seguido por más y más huevos y vieno también como Colin era bombardeado) 

_(Esta es mi época del año)_

Hay veces en que hay que dejar el orgullo de lado y usar tu propio valor para huir de la batalla cuando sea conveniente, hay veces que no es bueno arriesgar tu pellejo si puedes hacerlo después y mejor preparado. Y ese era el momento, viendo como le caía un balde lleno de aceite y sal, y viendo también como ciertos Sly's comandados por la "capitana" y su soldada, llevando tenedores y cuchillos y viéndolo con cara de psicópatas hambrientos. 

Potter bajó del escenario dejando el micrófono ahí tirado y a Colin todo lleno de huevo. Peor se veía él, era toda una _ensalada viviente_.

El espectáculo era chistoso, viendo a Potter perseguido por un grupo considerable de gente. Los Parkinson se reían como nunca antes y Pansy veía horrorizada, SU Harry era perseguido, esas niñas ya lo pagarían y muy caro.

La señorita Méndez llegó al escenario. Colin ya se había bajado. La profesora McGonagall la había puesto a ella y a sus amigas a limpiar el escenario. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba todo listo para seguir.

- Bueno, después del "inconveniente" – la chica sonrió sarcásticamente – seguiremos. El próximo será Blaise Zabini de 6to año, siendo sus coristas su servidora y Eli.

Su soldada se subió al escenario, seguida por Blaise, se veía muy nervioso, era muy tímido. Unas chicas suspiraron al verlo subir, seguramente su club de fans. Estaba vestido de negro, muy apuesto. ¿Qué todos tenían club de fans?

Con su guitarra en mano, se sentó en una silla que le alcanzó Tamara...

¡Yap! Tam se cubre por si las fans de Potter la quieren atacar, yo lo había advertido.

Gracias por sus reviews ¡91! 

Después prometo contestarlos =)

Nos vemos en el capítulo 11 n_n

Lolit xP


	11. El Romántico

**_¿Quién Quiere Cantar?_**

Canción: Una Canción de Amor

Cantante: Gianmarco

Capítulo 11 

Las pancartas, los carteles y curiosamente había banderas del club de fan's de Blaise Zabini que gritaban a más no poder. Y eso que todavía ni siquiera había hablado. Eso era a lo que se llama tener presencia y un gran club de fan's.

Blaise sostenía su guitarra, sentado en una silla. Y sus dos hermosas coristas estaban una de cada lado. 

Las preguntas mentales de todos no se podían esperar, aquellas comunes como _"¿Qué cantará?" "¿A quien se la dedicará?" "¡¡Auxilio!!" _esa no iba, ese era el pensamiento de varios Slytherin's de por ahí, que estaban siendo perseguidos por una linda mascota llamada Leviatán de Krystal Darlian, la cual estaba sonriendo satisfecha con su lanza en mano.

- Disculpe profesora... – preguntó Tam

- ¿Qué quiere señorita Méndez? – preguntó mal humorada la profesora McGonagall

- Potter no ha dicho para quién era la canción ¿No tendrían que descontarle puntos?

- ¡Como si alguien podría decir algo después de lo que su "ejercito" le tiró al pobre muchacho y persiguiéndolo! ¿No cree?

- Pero...

- ¡Pero nada!

- Injusto...

- ¿Dijo algo?

- No nada...

Blaise miró hacia la multitud de personas, notó a las chicas gritando como histéricas, se puso más nervioso, y buscó con la mirada a la persona a la cual estaba buscando realmente, y ahí estaba, tan linda, tan angelical... ¿Investigando el ponche?

La música que salía de su guitarra comenzó a sonar, una hermosa melodía y se notaba una gran dedicación y un trabajo de días, mucho esfuerzo, con mucho amor, para esa persona la cual ahora estaba investigando el comportamiento de una mosca más grande de lo normal.

Blaise:

Hace mucho no sentía  
Lo que siento en este día  
No puede explicarme nada   
Sólo tengo tu mirada  
Aquí clavada entre mis ojos

****

Que hermosa voz... era una de esas voces que muchas quisieran escuchar en sus oídos, cantándole suavemente una canción romántica y solo para ellas. Y justamente ese era el pensamiento de varias jovencitas ahí en el gran lugar donde gritaban como histéricas y baboseaban más de lo normal por ese Slytherin. Algunas integrantes del grupito peculiar le alcanzaban baldes, cubetas y demás cosas para que no se ensuciara nuevamente el lugar, ya había alcanzado con el aceite, los huevos tomates y demás ingredientes. 

Los Slytherin's no podían observar el espectáculo de su compañero de casa, ya que aún seguían siendo perseguidos por el simpático de Livihatan, tan obediente que era. **_  
  
_**

Blaise:

Sólo tengo un raro antojo  
De extrañarte cada día  
Y ser parte de tus días  
Yo no puedo hablar de nada

¿Observando el por qué los bocadillos tenían ese color y no otro? Las "coristas" estaban que se las llevaba Voldy. Tenían que poner en marcha el plan B. No por nada habían venido de vaya a saber donde, enseñarle a tocar la guitarra a Blaise y gastarse varios galeons en los huevos y tomates, no, no y no. Todo tenía que valer la pena, para eso estaban ahí. 

Le hicieron una seña no muy disimulada a Krystal. Ella tenía que ayudar, bien sabía que tenía que hacer. Tam sonrió, tenía unas soldadas tan eficientes. Era un orgullo. 

Las chicas seguía babeando, y más chicas se sumaban, y hay que decir qué, varias de grupito peculiar también lo estaban haciendo. Está bien que el joven Zabini era apuesto, pero había que moderarse, el prácticamente tenía dueña, aunque ella no supiera y estuviese tratando de saber de por qué la mayonesa estaba hecha con mostaza, vaya misterio.  
  


Blaise:

Lo único que hago es mirarte  
Una que otra carcajada  
No controlo mis palabras  
Y cuando voy a buscarte

****

Y misteriosamente, los carteles aparecieron tirados en el suelo y los gritos de emoción escandalosos e histéricos no se escuchaban, por segundos, porque gritos inundaron el salón y no de admiración ni nada parecido, si no de miedo, y pidiendo, muy a su manera, ayuda. Las chicas parte del club de fan's del chico, que en este momento estaba cantando fenomenalmente bien, estaban siendo perseguidas por Lucifer, otra linda mascota de Krystal, que sonreía más que satisfecha. Mientras las chicas, en el camino, se cruzaban con los Slytherin's perseguidos por Levihatan, ¿Acaso era una maratón, una moda nueva? La cosa es que los profesores ni se habían dado cuenta, salvo Snape, que tenía pocas ganas de moverse, estaba enojado. **_  
  
_**

Blaise:

Mis latidos se aceleran  
Amor con la luna llena  
Sólo quiero regalarte

Blaise cantaba con los ojos cerrados. Mejor así, si no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que pasaba en ese momento ahí. Luna lo observaba fijamente, no perdiéndose nada de la canción. Eso significaba que ella lo quería ¿No? Por algo lo observaba con esa expresión tan extraña y muy a lo ella. ¿Acaso Blaise era correspondido? O... ¿Habrá sido porque Krystal le había dicho que en esa canción estaba oculto un mensaje extraterrestre? Parece que lo último concordaba más con la situación y la realidad.  
  
Coro: Blaise, Eli y Tam.  
  


Una canción de amor  
De la penumbra   
Siento que nace una luz  
Siento tus manos y presiento  
Que eres tú que estás muy cerca  
No puedo creer   
Que tu amor abrió mi puerta (bis)

Parecía que no solo Pansy Parkinson había tomado esa poción. ¿No? Esas dos Slytherin's también lo habían hecho, peor bueno, nadie podría culparlas, ay que todos estaban demasiado entretenidos en esquivar a los Slytherin's correr desesperados, a las chicas correr más locas que nunca, y de paso, bajando esos kilos demás. Esquivar a Levihatan, a Lucifer y a una nueva, a Galliard, que solo estaba al lado de Krystal, esperando recibir nuevas órdenes. Así, si daba gusto tener una mascota.

Por lo pronto, Luna seguía viendo todo claramente. Ron y Hermione aún no aparecían. Draco y Ginny estaban en el fondo, lejos de todo, el primero estaba viendo a su amigo y la segunda, quería ir a otro lugar, pero no se puede todo. Harry estaba custodiado, por si los Sly's querían seguir jugando tiro al blanco, aunque dudamos que puedan ya que estaban en la "maratón". 

Los Parkinson seguían comiendo las galletitas en forma de animalitos, ya saben, para contener la bronca. Y no eran los únicos, los Weasley's también se unieron a comer esas galletitas aún no digerían lo de su pequeñita.

Blaise:  
  


Sólo quiero terminar  
Esta corta melodía  
Explicándote en mis días   
Mis deseos de quererte  
  


Que lindo espectáculo... Si alguna vez el señor Vernon Dursley dijo que el colegio Hogwarts, esa institución privada, únicamente para magos y hechiceras era un manicomio, no se equivocaba mucho, aunque notándose que ya ser mago o hechicera era como un don, un ser especial, alguien mágico e único, a lo que Dursley llamaría anormales, dentro de todo, lo que estaba pasando, era normal. Aunque no todos los días ves a gente gritando de un lado para otro siendo perseguidos por dos adorables seres mágicos, una niña con una lanza, y dos niñas extrañas, que vaya a saber de donde salieron, que solo aparecieron de un día para otro, y encima, eran capitana y soldada. Eso era un colegio mágico, no un colegio militar, aunque... ya lo parecía. Y a decir verdad, lo único que faltaría, es que apareciera Voldy con un tutú rosa cantando en medio del escenario una canción de amistad.

Luna seguía prestando atención, tratando de captar el mensaje oculto de seres de otro planeta. ¡Era la elegida! Después de escuchar el mensaje, estaba en sus planes investigar el agua del lago, para ver si debajo de todo estaba la base de los extraterrestres o para ver si en realidad si existían las algas naranjas. 

Blaise:

De poder volver a verte  
De engreírte tiernamente  
Cada minuto del día  
Y cantarte tiernamente

¡Que bonito desastre era eso! ¡Una pala gigante urgente! Estaba un Sly arriba del otro tirados en el suelo, y Levihatan se acostó lado, custodiándolos, orgulloso por si mismo, hizo un buen trabajo.

Las chicas por lo tanto, seguían siendo perseguidas por Lucifer, mientras Galliard se estaba impacientando, ¿Cuándo sería su momento de actuar?

Luna seguía todavía con sus ojos desorbitados y su expresión ida observando y escuchando atentamente, luchaba contra todas sus fuerzas de ir e investigar a Galliard, para saber si era un animal extraño proveniente de un planeta desconocido. 

¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso era una tienda vendiendo en frasquitos la poción de Pansy? ¿Eso estaba permitido? ¿Pansy tendría ganancias? ¿Esas no eran las soldadas de Tam? Parece que ciertas personas necesitaban dinero...  
  
Coro: Blaise, Eli y Tam.  
  


Una canción de amor  
De la penumbra   
Siento que nace una luz  
Siento tus manos y presiento  
Que eres tú que estás muy cerca  
No puedo creer   
Que tu amor abrió mi puerta (bis)

****

Se la escuchaba a Madame Ponfrey quejándose de que no podrían entrar criaturas de contrabando al colegio. Mientras atendía uno por uno a los pobres Slytherin's. Mientras que Levihatan, Lucifer y Galliard se escondía detrás de Krystal, aunque unas criaturas tan grandes y hermosas no podían pasar muy desapercibidos. 

Las chicas, pertenecientes al club de fan's de Zabini, estaban todas agotadas en el fondo del salón, alentándolo muy en voz baja, casi inaudible, por las dudas, no tenían ganas de seguir haciendo tan bonito ejercicio y arruinarse su peinado. ¡Horas arreglándose! Aunque habían comenzado una discusión para debatir a quien iría dedicada la canción, pobres ing... si... esa palabra de ocho letras que aparecía demasiado en la actuación de Pansy y Ginny.

Y hablando de los Weasley's... aún seguían comiendo galletitas en forma de animalitos para calmar su furia. Que por cierto Ginny no estaba cerca, por las dudas, y menos Draco. 

**_No puedo creer  
Que tu amor abrió mi puerta_******

****

¿La familia Zabini? Tenían todos ganas de vomitar, vale aclarar, así qué, mejor no acercarles las galletas recién horneadas en forma de animalitos y autitos. Mejor una palangana. Ya que estaban a punto de vomitar, ya qu su hijo, su orgullo, estaba cantando una _canción de amor,_ y encima muggle y lo peor... tocando un instrumento muggle!! Eso ya era demasiado para una persona, si no tenían problemas cardíacos, lo tendrían y muy pronto. 

Y ahora venía la prueba de fuego, la dedicación.

Blaise respiró hondo. Dejó de tocar la hermosa melodía. Eli y Tam estaban ahí al lado, que casi lo empujan al medio el escenario para que hable. ¿Acaso alguien sería tan amable de prestarle un poco de valor Gryff?

- Bueno... emm... está canción... es.. para... bueno... L... Lu... Luna Lovegood – dijo rápidamente y más fuerte de lo normal, así que se escuchó claramente en todo el lugar dejando a todos peor que asombrados por las revelaciones anteriores.

_"¿Me dijo a mi?"_ pensaba Luna. ¡Bien! Al fin se había dado cuenta que no era ningún mensaje extraterrestre si no que una declaración de amor. Muchos aplausos para Lunita ¿O no? "

- Entonces Krystal Dralian ¡Ya entendí! – dijo emocionada Luna.

- ¡Que bueno! Mi capitana se pondrá feliz...

- ¡Soy la elegida! ¡Los extraterrestres me eligieron! 

O, bien... no había entendido nada. ¡Alguien que le explique con manzanitas! Krystal casi se cae. Eso era demasiado. Para la próxima no decía lo de los extraterrestres...

Zabini bajó del escenario y se escabulló por ahí. Digamos que no escuchó los berrinches de sus admiradoras. Que casi pataleaban, lloraban, estaba por inundarse el lugar. Pero digamos que se callaron automáticamente y parecía que ahí no pasaba nada cuando Tam, Krystal, Eli y Lucifer las miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

Tam y Eli ya no estaban de tan buen humor, ya que Krys les había contado lo de Luna. ¡Enseñándoles como tocar una guitarra! Mucho esfuerzo...

Krystal mejor se alejó y subió al escenario a presentar a los siguientes. Dos Slytherin's de mal humor no era aconsejable para nada, parecía que dos personas necesitaban las galletitas de animalitos más que los Zabini.

- Bueno, los siguientes son dos chicos de Slytherin's – si se le podía decir chicos a las réplicas de Duddley Dursley – y son – mueca de desprecio – Crabbe y Goyle.

Los dos idio... em, los dos jóvenes, subieron como pudieron, claro, casi se matan... como para no hacerlo, semejante para de go... de... personas con grandes dimensiones....

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 11 

¡¡¡Hola!!! ¿Cómo están? Yo feliz de la vida... acá mi soldada – ninja Krystal me está ayudando a contestar los reviews. ¡¡Gracias a todos!! 

Pamelita: incógnita... no se sabe a quien va dedicada, asi que, ni yo sé, solo él, y si, hay que demostrar que no siempre se puede ser el mejor. Besitos.

Poly 14: yo disfruté más haciéndolo, creo que la risa me duró una semana, y eso que ese capítulo estaba planeado desde hace años. La dedicación queda en incógnita. Y bueno, NUNCA, le haría algo así a Draco. A Potter si, como lo acabo de demostrar... Creo que sus fans no querían terminar como ensalada... 

Krystal: ¡Hola! XD. Bueno, me alegra que no te enojes. ¡Yo te quiero más! Gracias por toda tu ayuda, y ya vez, tus mascotas están participando, espero ayas disfrutado todo. Besos.

Alejandra: había que demostrar que Potter es humano y no es bueno para todo y yo que soy tan buena y adorable me ocupe de eso. Me alegra que lo ayas disfrutado tanto como yo. Besos.

Azulita: ¡Alejate! Tu si cumples tus amenzas T___T aun me duele el golpe del otro día. Prohibiré tu visita en mi casa, muajajajajaja. Bueno... tenía que darme el gusto de tortu... ejem, de demostrar como es Potter. Tengo derecho. Con amenzas y todo, yo igual te quiero xD. ¿A quien le dices loca ¬¬?

Nadilius: ¡La canción es bonita! ¿No Krystal? Bueno, me alegra que lo ayas leído y contar con tu opinión. Saludos y besos. 

Desconocida: Auch ._. yo dormiré cerca de mis Nazguls, por mi seguridad. Gracias por leer, y eso que había advertido u_u

Winky: yap XD, acá está espero le agrade mucho.

Umi es el review n° 100 ˆoˆ: bien bien, esperare si bonito review luego =), muchas gracias por su review!!! Tam se emociona y empieza a mojar el teclado, Galliard viene y la consuela, y se la lleva, para que no moje la compu y se pierda el capítulo 

Eli: Te ganaron el review 100 soldada XD. * Minuto de silecnio por los otros dos review, tan valientes que eran, los recordaremos con cariño * ¿Yo no hice nada malo? Si soy un angelito... 

Eso es verdad, somos gente buena y solidaria... y si, tiene razón, no es bueno encontrar a la soldada – ninja Krys de mal humor.

Jajajaja, la de Barney, me acaba de dar una muy buena idea...

Emocionecé XD, que linda n_n, por aquí tengo una carta de asenczo para cierta soldadita n_n

* Tam se esconde * había olvidado a sus fans, yo creo que me perseguirán TOT

Hay que hornear más galletas XD.

Dudo que Harry qwuiera volver a salir en semanas XD

Tenía que recordármelo, igual, ahora lo iba a ahcer publico T___T

Ya nos tratan como elfos –o- no es justo .___.'''

Igual una de mis soldadas grabó todo, para llevarlo al fu... para verlo en un futuro XD.

Si, si mi ti... mi... amiguito Blaise es tan adorable XD.

YO LA QUIERO MÁS Y NO LO PIENSO DISCUTIR.

Cuidese mi soldada ascendida XD. Igual, es el primer review de la segunda tanda, el primer review de la primera fue Krys =)

Akane: me alegra que le aya gustado, pobre de sus ojos, mejor descanze la vista!!!

¡Listo! Les informo que acabo de ascender a mis soldadas Krystal y Eli.

También les anuncio que me cortan internet dentro de unos poquitos días, así que, imaginese cuando mas o menos viene el capítulo 12. 

También si quieren unirse al ejercito y por lo tanto aparecer al fic, diganlo, es facil

Besitos, su capitana que esta feliz de la vida

Lolit XD.


	12. Las Quaffles

**_¿Quién Quiere Cantar?_**

Capítulo 12: Amor a la Cerveza. 

Aclaraciones_:_ como ellos no cantaran bien XD, entre () esta la letra de la canción completa.

Los alumnos se agarraban las costillas para poder contener la risa. Y nadie los culpaba... Llevaban trajes de un color rojo brillante. Parecían dos quaffles aumentadas al 100 %. Los dos retra... personas de grandes dimensiones, hicieron sonar sus nudillos y miraron hacia la "capi", sus "tenientes" y sus "soldadas", que habían metido sus nudillos en sus bocas para poder aguantar la risa. Los dos qua... em... Crabbe y Goyle se acercaron al micrófono, y Krystal bajó rápido, parecía que debía atender un asunto... importante. 

El alumnado hizo silencio... si se podía decir silencio a las risas contenidas...

- Esta canción se llama... – empezó a decir Vicent, y miró rápido en busca de ayuda a su amigote.

- Se llama... – continuó este, que buscó en ayuda a la "capi", que váyase a saber de donde sacó un cartel rosado, en letra muy diminuta... – em... – se acercó más al cartel – se llama... – se acercó más al cartel – se llama... – se bajó del escenario y enfrentó al cartel – emm... – todos comenzaron a contener la risa.

- Can-ción de... Amor – dijo rápido la "capi" tratando de no largar una sonora carcajada.

Y nuevamente el alumnado trataba de contener la risa, aunque fracasaban estrepitosamente...

El ritmito raro de la canción comenzó a sonar, inundando el lugar. Los dos globos terra... em... personas con rasgos similares a los gorilas, agarraron los micrófonos. Se miraron a la cara. Parecía que afrontaban un grabe problema...

Y nuevamente de la nada, carteles de colores que no pasaban desapercibidos aparecieron, con la letra de la canción. Y la letra de color amarillo...

_Crabbe:_

_Yo guíe voy enorsisado le cos_

_(Yo que estoy enamorado de vos)_

_Cese hade junco lento_

_(desde hace mucho tiempo)_

_Le guisa le cuesto envuelto_

_(me gusta tu cuerpo esbelto)_

_Feto las me guisa lo e alent_

_(pero más me gusta lo de adentro)___

La verdad verdadera es que nadie, pero nadie, podría aguantar en no reírse en una situación tan... peculiar como la que se presenta. ¿En donde verías a dos gor... em... glob... em.. qua... em... idio... ejem… a dos… como esos dos? Y encima en esta situación. Cantaban... ¿Es necesario aclarar? Algunos no sabían si tapar sus oídos, o agarrarse las costillas... Que malas personas el grupo peculiar, se abusan de la idiot... em, de la escasa memoria de esos dos ¿Pobres? Chicos. Ellos no tenían la culpa de ser tan est... em... olvidadizos. Pero bueno, así es la vida de cruel, y, hay que sonreírle a la vida.

_Goyle:_

_Lupas queses me ti vuelca los por _

_(muchas veces me di vuelta por vos)_

_Y cucas tadas cuelcas mas lo sente_

_(y muchas dadas vueltas más yo tendré)_

_Priente te le ido bien_

_(siempre te he sido fiel)_

_Pelo tos consigo no to cos_

_(pero vos conmigo no lo sos)_

Y hay que explicar la situación. Se revolcaban de la risa. Parece que las "inocentes criaturas" le habían hecho un par de modificaciones a la letra original... Pero que más... original... o eso parece... Krys hizo un saludo militar a su capi mostrándole unas cajas... que enseguida fueron miradas por los demás con cierto temor... ¿Qué les esperaría a las pobres Quaffles? Todas se miraron... ¿Cuánto más los harían sufrir? ¿Acaso se merecían todo eso? ¿Qué la respuesta no es obvia? 

_Crabbe y Goyle:_

_Cerveza  yo te quiero_

_Cerveza yo adoro_

_Cerveza yo te quiero... ¡¡Gancia!! yo te adoro_

Todos, pero absolutamente todos, salvo el grupo peculiar, se cayeron de la impresión. Par de borrachos... ¡Ya les parecía! ¿Ellos cantando una de amor? Aunque no pudieron distinguir la letra de un principio por las grandes modificaciones que tuvo la pobre cancioncita. Y los escándalos de las niñas soldadas no se hizo esperar, sacando lo que sería la "Artillería Pesada", aunque más pesados que ellos dos dudamos, aunque "Gran D" les podría hacer compañía y harían un gran trío, lástima no se aceptan muggles.

Y bueno, con esas niñas alrededor nunca se puede terminar algo sin que pase algo extraño...

Y de la nada, o bueno, de algún lado, apareció al agradable de Peeves a "ayudar" a las inofensivas niñas que solo querían alegrar la noche. Y muy a su manera...

Y más rápido que nada, unos bonitos mangos, que estaban pasados de fecha se fueron a estrellas con los brillantes tomatotes que estaban en el escenario ensimismados. Y arriba de ellos cayó jugo. Parecía que las niñas tenían ganas de comer "licuado" de mango. Corran por sus vidas...

Y de váyase a saber donde, o por arte de magia, la nueva persecución comenzó. Salvo que esta vez eran las bonitas mascotas de Krystal persiguiendo a las quaffles, perdiéndose de vista...

Estaban todos revolcándose de la risa, aunque varios temían ser los siguientes... Los Slytherin's por las dudas se mantenían alejados. La verdad es que no se salvaba nadie.

Y las sonrisas en los rostros de la jovencitas aparecieron, se parecían a las sonrisas de los niños hufflepuff cuando hacen una tarea con un mes de anticipación y lo entregan justo a tiempo. [N/A: eso es de Eli XD]

Y como una vez alguien dijo y no me acuerdo bien, "El show debe continuar".

Krystal se subió al escenario, junto con su lanza, y se limpió las manchas de mango de sus manos. Y a lo lejos vio como la nueva recluta del ejercito de Tam llegaba, con sus hermosos y mortíferos animales.

- Los siguientes serán... – música de suspenso – Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, y Padma Patil – sonrisa iluminada en la cara de la capi. Tres lindas gryffindor's para poder jugar un rato...

*^*

Bien, esta cortito... porque no usé la canción completa, y además esto necesitaba una actualización. Como no tengo los reviews cerca, será para otra ves. Gracias a todos lo que aún siguen apoyándome n_n, y para la chcia que me dijo que quería estar, ahí te puse a lo último, y develaremos tu nombre en el proximo capis ¿Sí? Pero me tienes que decir como te quieres llamar.

¡¡¡Besossssss!!!

Y si tienen tiempo lean: °Magic Oscar Nomination°, es mi nuevo fic junto con Lady Origin.

Lolit XD 


	13. El efecto de hacer pociones

**¿Quién Quiere Cantar?**

¡Hola otra vez! Hace mucho que no actualizo… y me estuve riendo un rato, no por el fic, porque no lo volví a leer, sino por sus reviews, que me levantaron mucho los ánimos y me dije… quiero más reviews divertidos, entonces… ¿Cómo los consigo¡Actualizando! Y es por eso que les traigo este capítulo. A decir verdad, no recuerdo que canción iba a utilizar, no tengo la más pálida idea… así qué, improvisé.

Capítulo 13: El efecto de hacer pociones…

((N/A: es verdad que iban las Patil y Lavender, pero como muchas pedían a Severus… no pude negarme))

* * *

_Krystal se subió al escenario, junto con su lanza, y se limpió las manchas de mango de sus manos. Y a lo lejos vio como la nueva recluta del ejercito de Tam llegaba, con sus hermosos y mortíferos animales. _

_- Los siguientes serán... – música de suspenso – Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, y Padma Patil – sonrisa iluminada en la cara de la capi. Tres lindas gryffindor's para poder jugar un rato... _

- ¡ALTO! – bramó la profesora McGonagall, llamando la atención.

Todos se quedaron en su lugar, salvo Crabbe y Goyle que se escuchaban sus gritos al ser perseguidos por las mascotas de Krystal ((que son las más lindas, únicas e inigualables, para que no se pongan celosas)). La cuestión, es que la profesora no se veía muy contenta… me recuerda a una clase de Transformaciones donde ratones que debían ser transformados volaban por toda la clase ya que había una batalla entre Sly's y Gryff's.

- ANTES… USTEDES – señalando al "ejercito" que estaba trayendo nuevo armamento ((ya saben, tomates, mangos… cosas para lanzar)) – TENDRAN QUE LIMPIAR ESTE DESASTRE. – Viendo que sacaban sus varitas – SIN MAGIA.

No creo que tenga que detallar que el "ejercito" estalló en quejas contra la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, y puesto que aún le tenían cierto respeto a la profesora no le tiraban con el armamento, y eso que esa no era la artillería pesada…

- ¡BASTA! YA HE HABLADO, O LIMPIAN, O SE VAN AHORA MISMO.

Tam reunió a su ejército. Un gran círculo se hizo a su alrededor.

- Veamos las posibilidades…

- Diga, mi capitana – Eli, de vaya a saber donde, sacó un pergamino y una pluma a vuelapluma dispuesta a escribir. – Probando, soy Eli, y formó parte de este bello ejército.

" Una bonita alumna de Slytherin, Eli, pertenecientes a un ejército cuya finalidad es hacer justicia en Hogwarts"

- Lista.

- Veamos… si nos quedamos… podemos seguir lanzando cosas y haciendo "justicia" ¿Verdad?

- ¡Verdad! – todas asintieron.

- Pero si nos quedamos… tendremos que limpiar como muggles, y realmente, eso no está en mis planes.

Todas volvieron a asentir.

- Creo que no nos queda otra opción.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó McGonagall.

- Nos vamos – exclamó Tam. – Ejercito, se nota que no somos bien recibidas por aquí, así que vámonos, no saben apreciar nuestro sentido del gusto y de la justicia.

Y todos se quedaron viendo como el ejército de Slytherin se iba del gran salón, llevándose sus cosas y sus peculiares mascotas, aún se preguntaban si eso era legal, y como rayos tenían esas mascotas ahí.

La verdad yo tampoco sé, pregúntenle a esas dos reclutas, para mi que Hagrid ayudó para que las entraran a Hogwarts…

Con un movimiento de varita, todo quedó limpió y ordenadito. La cuestión, es que nadie sabía donde rayos se habían metido las siguientes, y como todos aún estaban un poco "traumados" por ese ejercito, Dumbledore tomó una drástica decisión.

- Que noche encantadora. ¿No creen? – sonrió y nadie, absolutamente nadie, le devolvió la sonrisa – Para que se animen a cantar, ahora, me alegra de presentar al siguiente, al Profesor Snape – solo, absolutamente solo, comenzó a aplaudir.

Snape estaba consternado. Mataría a ese viejo manipulador.

Él, NO quería cantar… maldito director chantajista, manipulador… y demás cualidades que no quiero especificar.

Snape, a paso muy lento, comenzó a subirse al improvisado escenario, bien, si tenía que morir, moriría. Tenía que ser valiente.

¡Al diablo con la valentía! Intentó escabullirse, patalear, protestar, maldecir… pero ese… señor de barba plateada le apuntaba amenazadoramente con la varita ¡Y tenía la osadía de sonreírle amablemente! Realmente… envenenaría algún día a ese desagraciado.

Severus leyó la letra que tenía en un papel y leyó lo que tenía que cantar.

AHORA SÍ MATARÍA A ESE VIEJO DESAGRACIADO.

Pero McGonagall lo detuvo a tiempo.

Una jovencita, toda encapuchada que no sabemos donde rayos salió.

- Ahora… el profesor Snape, y le tocó – leyó y comenzó a reírse. A reírse muy fuerte. Se calló cuando la profesora la petrifico con la mirada – Ya…. Le tocó Amistad.

Todos Rieron. Absolutamente todos, hasta que McGonagal y Snape los petrificaron con la mirada.

Todos hicieron silencio, así que de la nada, comenzó a sonar música.

* * *

_Sevy:_

_Yo sólo quiero mirar los campos,_

_yo sólo quiero cantar mi canto,_

_pero no quiero cantar solito,_

* * *

La autora de este fic no tiene palabras para describir lo que estaba pasando. Ustedes imaginense, simplemente, utilicen la imaginación. Veamos, tenemos un improvisado escenario. ¿Verdad? Dumbledores con sus ideas que a nadie les gusta. ¿Verdad? Ya vimos un ejercito de niñas traviesas lanzando cosas y animales ilegales persiguiendo alumnos. ¿Verdad¡Y que tenemos ahora! Al profesor de Pociones cantando una canción de amistad.

Pero no cantaba, tan mal, hasta era tierno. Me dan ganas de acompañarlo para que no esté solito.

Pero como en esta historia todo es impredecible¡lo único que falta es que aparezca Voldy y canté esta canción!

_

* * *

_

_Voldy:_

_yo quiero un coro de pajaritos_

_Quiero llevar este canto amigo_

_a quién lo pudiera necesitar_

* * *

Ya... estoy que me caigo de la silla del escritorio. Un grupo de Mortífagos y el mismísimo Voldemort aparecieron en el Gran Salón de Hogwarts vaya a saber como y Voldy comenzó a cantar. Todos comenzaron a correr ¡Un ataque! Por Dios, todos corrían huyendo, despavoridos, asustados, hasta se chocaban con ellos mismos.

_

* * *

_

Voldy y Sevy:

_Yo quiero tener un millón de amigos_

_y así más fuerte poder cantar._

_Yo quiero tener un millón de amigos_

_y así más fuerte poder cantar._

* * *

¿ah? doble ah, ah. ¿Un momento¿Que diablos estaba pasando en este colegio¡La tierra esta girando en sentido contrario!

Los alumnos dejaron de correr, para observar a Sevy y a Voldy cantando que querían un millón de amigos, y los ¡Mortifagos! estaban haciendo una ronda alrededor de los cantantes y bailaban. ¡Bailaban! Oh diablos... el fin estaba llegando. Lo único que faltaba es que Dumbledore y Harry Potter se pongan a cantar con ellos dos...

_

* * *

_

_Sevy y Harry:_

_Yo sólo quiero un viento fuerte,_

_llevar mi barco con rumbo norte,_

_y en el trayecto voy a pescar_

_para dividir luego al arrivar._

_Quiero llevar este canto amigo ..._

* * *

No sé porque, para ya nada me sorprende de este fanfic..._

* * *

Voldy y Dumby:_

_Yo quiero creer la paz del futuro_

_quiero tener un hogar seguro._

_Quiero a mi hijo pisando firme,_

_cantando alto, sonriendo libre._

_Quiero llevar este canto amigo ..._

* * *

Tengan en cuenta, que estoy consternada y sin palabras..._

* * *

Sevy:_

_Yo quiero amor siempre en esta vida,_

_sentir calor de una mano amiga,_

_quiero a mi hermano sonrisa al viento,_

_verlo llorar pero de contento._

* * *

_Y ya para este entonces, Harry, Dumby, Voldy y Sevy, estaban rodeados de los Mortífagos mientras bailaban alrededor._

* * *

Voldy, Sevy, Dumby y Harry:

_Yo quiero tener un millón de amigos_

_y así más fuerte poder cantar._

_Yo quiero tener un millón de amigos_

_y así más fuerte poder cantar._

* * *

Todo el colegio estaba más consternados que yo misma, así que, todos estaban sin palabras. Lentamente, la música dejó de sonar y todo volvió a la... ¿Normalidad?

- Muajajaja... esta vez se libran, pero volveré y los mataré - anunció Voldy y desapareció junto con sus mortífagos.

Todos casi se caen de la impresión... hace tan solo unos instantes estaba cantando con Dumbledore quiero tener un millón de amigos...

La niña encapuchada se destornillaba de la risa, pero anunció que...

- El siguiente, segun nuestro director, es el Profesor Remus Lupin.

* * *

Nota de Autora: voy a ser esta nota corta, gracias por sus reviews y espero recibir nuevamente sus opiniones, y me gustaría volver a ver a las personas que me apoyaron en los doce capítulos anteriores. Me gustaría que me aconsejaran nuevas canciones, ya que me leí todos los reviews buscando una canción para Sevy, y como saben, el siguiente es Lupin, así que... ustedes dirán, y les dejo la posibilidad que elijan a quien se lo dedica.

**IMPORTANTE. Dejen sus votos, así sabemos quién ganará este karaoke. ¿Ya?**

Besos y suerte.

Lolit.


End file.
